Comenzando a amar
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Los demonios alteran toda su realidad, Cleo quiere a Orphen, y se confunde cada vez más. Ellis y Majik se encuentran, pero ella ya no parece estar interesada en él. Aparece, tambien, Asali para enredar mas las cosas.
1. Default Chapter

****

"Comenzando a amar"

__

"Por Sumire-chan"

****

Capítulo 1: "Problemas en la Torre de los Colmillos" 

Cleo estaba recostada en la hierba levemente mojada por el rocío, aún era muy temprano para que ella, Orphen y Majik continuase el viaje pero tampoco tenía deseos de continuar durmiendo como el resto de su grupo. Según el hechicero originario de la torre de los colmillos su próximo punto podría ser la misma, deseaba volver a ver a Artia. Ya que después de la última batalla con el demonio Esmeralda no habían vuelto a saber nada del "Hombre cangrejo" ni de la "Mujer cangrejo" como ellos mismos les llamaban.

Sus ojos celestes tan profundos y brillantes como el mismo cielo se fijaron en la inmensidad del firmamento y del constante movimiento de las hojas de los árboles que caían sobre su cuerpo frágil y pequeño, eso creía el resto, pero desde hacía tiempo que ya no era más una chiquilla. Un ronroneo acompañado de una caricia peluda en su brazo derecho la hizo levantarse de pronto, Leki le miraba sonriente, mientras jugaba pasando de un lado a otro de su cuerpo.

-_ "es una mañana muy hermosa"_ - pensó sintiendo la brisa en sus cabellos.

- ¿Ya estás levantada Cleo? - preguntó una voz detrás suyo.

Y ahí estaba él. Sus ojos castaños mirándola directamente a ella, sus cabellos alborotados como de costumbre y esa forma de sonreír, sarcástica, que helaba su cuerpo de manera brutal.

- Si, no tengo más sueño - ella le dijo casi en un susurro antes de volver a recostarse en el suelo, con Leki acurrucado a su lado. 

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó enojado, ella había sido muy seria con él.

- Nada - le contestó tranquilamente.

- Sí, algo te pasa.

- ¡¡¡Que nada!!!

- Oye, ¡¡¡¡A mí no me gritas chiquilla!!!! - se alejó nuevamente hacia el campamento a buscar algo de comer, murmurando- encima que uno le pregunta amablemente, se atreve a contestarme mal.

- ¡¡¡CALLATE!!! - le gritó sin moverse de donde estaba - baka...

- ¡¡¡Busu!!!

Ella de pronto sintió su corazón encojerse. _"Chiquilla..."_ Si eso era lo único que él pensaba de ella... ¿Cómo podía sentirse bien? Cleo no podía dejar de pensar que desde que lo había conocido, Orphen sólo la había mirado como a una chiquilla, incluso aquella vez en que le había entragado el otro objeto para que la espada fuera perfecta, incluso entonces... su mirada era hacia su pequeña amiga... su hermanita.

- _"Es una baka... " _ - pensó cerrando los ojos - ¡¡¡ARG!!!

Orphen la escuchaba desde donde estaba, le gustaba hacerla enfadar, sus ojos celestes se ponían brillosos, más firmes, directos a él, y eso le hacía sentir...

- _"¡¡¡Diablos!!! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Es una estupidez... ya basta"_ - pensó para sí mismo.

- Oye, ¡¡tú hechicero!! - le dijo la joven que venía llegando - ¿Porqué no preparas algo de comer?

- ¿Eh? ¿Estás loca? Haz tú algo de comer ¿Quién te crees que soy? - pareció pensarlo un poco- ¡¡Mejor no!! No hagas de comer, no quiero morir aún.

- ¿¿Qué?? - e inmediatamente le golpeó en el rostro dejándolo medio aturdido contra un árbol.

Con tanto alboroto, Majik, que estab dormido, despertó algo enfadado. No le gustaba despertar de esa forma, aunque siempre era él quien se levantaba primero, anoche se había quedado hasta tarde pensando en varias cosas... en la "Mujer Cangrejo" que jamás le dijo su verdadero nombre y él se quedó bastante mal por ello.

- ¿Qué les pasa? - preguntó tullándose los ojos con pereza- ¿AH? ¿Porqué hacen tanto escándolo?

- Es es hechicero de pacotilla que no quiere preparar el desayuno - comentó señalándolo acusadoramente- y dice que si yo lo preparo moriremos todos.

- bueno... - pensó un poco lo que iba a decir y se calló - voy a preparlo yo, para que estemos todos contentos.

Cleo sonrió, Majik siempre era amable muy al contrario de Orphen, aunque aveces lograba sacarla de sus casillas con tanta adoración que le tenía a su maestro. El joven aprendiz se dirigió al lago cercano en busca de un poco de agua.

- Majik sí que es amable... es dulce... atento... sabe cocinar... - comentó Cleo como si fuera una conversación normal, intentando que Orphen le escuchara- al contrario de ciertos magos...

Ya estaban iniciando una nueva pelea cuando el rubio volvió con una olla llena de agua y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, venía tarareando una canción.

- ¿Pasa algo Majik? - le preguntó Cleo sentándose contra un árbol de manera que su espalda estuviera cómoda- ¿Ah?

- No, nada - miró a su maestro- ¿A dónde iremos ahora, Maestro?

- Estaba pensando...

- Cosa nueva... - susurró Cleo a lo que Orphen le miró fríamente.

- ... que podemos pasar por la torre de los colmillos. ¿Qué les parece?

Cleo ya lo sabía, por más que intentara negarlo el hechicero, ella sabía que esa idea venía desde hacía mucho tiempo y que también se debía a que Asali podía volver en cualquier momento a la torre. Aunque fuese su hermana... aunque tuviera un pequeño niño en su vientre... que ya debía haber nacido.

- _"Soy una tonta... otra vez teniendo esas ilusiones..." _ - su rostro se ensombreció por un momento pero, según ella, nadie lo había notado.

- ¿qué les parece? - preguntó el hechicero usurero.

- Si, a mí me parece bien - dijo Majik probando lo que era el desayuno.

- A mi también - contestó ella de mala gana mirando al interior de la cacerola, el contenido se veía y olía delicioso, ella jamás podría cocinar así, lo sabía. 

Luego del desayuno, que transcurrió, sorpresivamente, bastante tranquilo emprendieron el camino hacia la torre de colmillos, no quedaba muy lejos de allí y podían ver, en su recorrido, los campos bellamente cultivados, los pastizales que sobrevivían de los animales sueltos. El pueblo cercano a la escuela de hechiceros estaba prácticamente vacío, sólo había unos cuantos aldeanos que praparaban sus cosas para marcharse del pueblo también. La razón se debía a que había corrido un rumor de que era peligroso estar cerca, que los hechiceros de ese lugar no eran muy amigables y asesinos sobre todas las cosas.

Había habido muchos rumores corriendo por el pueblo, así que, finalmente, todos acabaron mudándose hacia tierras más tranquilas, primeros los comerciantes, luegos los negocios y por último las personas que vivían sencillamente allí.

- No entiendo quién habrá corrido ese tipo de rumores - dijo Cleo subiendo unas escaleras inmensas desde donde se divisaba el edificio de la torre de los colmillos, imponente - ¿tú qué crees Orphen?

- No lo sé, algún enemigo de la torre - le dijo mirando los peldaños, ocultado sus ojos con su flequillo.

- uff!!! ¡¡¡Estoy cansado!!! - dijo al estilo Cleo.

- -____________- sí, yo también.

- -_______________________-**** ¡¡¡Estamos cansados!!!

- O_______o - Orphen les miró a punto de caerse de espaldas- está bien... descansen, pero yo continuaré porque no falta mucho.

Ellos tampoco se pudieron detener, lo poco que faltaba les pareció eterno cuando al fín llegaron al inmenso edificio, el patio en su frente estaba lleno de niños y niñas que practicaban sus hechizos mutuamente pero no alcanzaban a tocarse ya que estos se disolvían en el aire antes de sentir la piel del otro. Sus miradas se cruzaron con algunos de ellos, que los miraron, Orphen y Majik llevaban sus colgantes por lo que despertaban los murmullos en los estudiantes.

Una figura conocida se acercó a ellos entre las demás, se trataba de Artia, el tiempo tampoco había pasado para él, su mirada era afable aunque seria y su cabello rojizo oscuro era igual de corto que antes.

- ¡¡Crillancelot!!! - gritó abrazándolo - perdón, Orphen. ¿Cómo estás amigo?

- Bien, Artia, ¿tú?

- Bien. - miró a los demás- ¡¡Buenas amigos!!

Artia podía tener muy buen humor sin estar bajo la máscara del "hombre cangrejo".

- Hola, Artia - le saludó Cleo mirando a su alrededor- ¿Ellis? - preguntó por la que se había vuelto una amiga para ella.

- Está dentro, vamos - miró a Orphen- tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Magik salto con la mención del nombre de la hechicera, su amiga... la recordaba triste al dejarla en este mismo lugar, casi llorando y él había seguido el impuslo de abrazarla, y enterrar su rostro en su corto cabello, olía a sakuras. También había sentido su cálida respiración acompañando al compás al latido del corazón. Esa sensación que había tenido había sido magia en la noche.

Artia los hizo pasar a la que era la sede de los hechiceros más pretigiosos conocidos y los condujo por los pasillos hasta un cuarto en la zona oeste de la puerta principal. Desde fuera, se escuchaban las voces de una coversación.

- ¡¡Esto no puede seguir así!! ¡¡Debemos hacer algo!! - dijo la voz de una mujer con seguridad y la fuerza interior que parecía pertenecer a una joven, mas no la reconocían.

- Y haremos algo - le contestó otra más madura, esa sí la conocieron, se trataba de Leticia, la joven de cabellos entre azulados y violáceos que se encargaba de la torre de los colmillos ahora que Childman se había sacrificado por Azari, ahora que él volvería a nacer.

- Pasemos - dijo Artia sin tocar la puerta.

Dentro, una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños muy claros hasta la cintura estaba apoyada sobre un escritorio de manera autoritaria, sus ojos clavados en la mujer que se encontraba detrás de este, Leticia. 

- ¿¿Me estás escuchando Leticia?? - le preguntó, su voz era muy suave y melódica.

- Sí, te escucho, sí... - le contestó ella impacientada - pero ya te he dicho mil veces que haremos algo.

En silencio, Artia levantó un dedo con una pequeña pero bastante peligrosa bola de fuego que brilló apenas y la lanzó contra la chica que estaba de espaldas a él. Todos se sorprendieron por tal acto, sabiendo que la chica sufriría gravemente el impacto de ese ataque cerraron los ojos. Nada. Ni un grito ni un sollozo ni el más mínimo sonido.

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, ella sostenía entre sus manos la bola de fuego que se iba disolviendo lentamente, tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

- Acaso... ¿Crees que podrás atacarme por la espalda tan fácilmente? Maestro - dijo sonriendo- eres demasiado soñador.

- Y tú... muy testaruda- le contestó él- ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado acerca de la situación de los demonios?

- Muchas veces, sensei, muchas veces. - ella le dijo resignada, la bola de fuego se extinguió por completo- pero me niego a acepta que no haremos nada... ¡¡¡Algo se podrá hacer!!! ¿uh? 

Ella volteó a verlos y sus ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo se iluminaron sorpresivamente, dibujándose en sus labios también una bella sonrisa.

- ¿Majik? ¿Cleo? ¿Orphen? - pestañeó varias veces- ¿Son ustedes?

- Soy yo... - susurró Cleo algo confundida- ¿y tú quién eres?

- ¡¡Oh Cleo tanto tiempo!! - dijo lanzándose a sus brazos, pese a todo, la rubia correspondió el abrazo, más por instinto que por reconocimiento- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Soy yo... soy Ellis.

- ¿Ellis? - se separó de ella para mirarla bien- ¡¡Has cambiado mucho!!

La hechicera sonrió. Sí, era ella. Majik estaba en estado de shock, pero bajo ese cambio estaba le Ellis que había conocido, sin duda... su sonrisa, su mirada, toda ella. Ellis se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza, posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él la encerró contra sí acariciando su espalda. Parecieron horas de esa sensación delicada, aunque en realidad sólo habían sido unos mínimos segundos.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - le preguntó él.

- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

- Bien, también - miró hacia los demás y se separó de ella, algo sonrojado.

Ellis también saludó a Orphen mientras este le guiñaba un ojo refiriéndose a Majik, ella sólo sonrió con dulzura con un coloreado precioso en sus mejillas.

- Maestro, no te salvas, ven acá - le dijo a Artia que estaba saliendo por la puerta, le tomó de la túnica.

- O_______o 

- ¬¬ ¿A dónde te estabas yendo?

- ¿YO? - dijo inocentemente- tengo que dar clases...

- ¡¡¡No seas mentiroso!!! ¡¡Que a esta hora no tienes clases!!! ¡¡¡ARTIA!!!

- Está bien... - se resignó- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que me prometas que vas a hacer algo con el problema de los demonios...

- ufff... v_______v está bien - le contestó.

- ¡¡Gracias!! ^-^

- ¿Demonios? - preguntó Orphen.

Leticia se levantó de su asiento interviniendo en la conversación con un libro viejo en mano.

- Sí, hemos recibido noticias de los pueblos vecinos, dicen que hay demonios que atacan a la gente, destruyen cocechas, amenazan la salud de los habitantes, asesinan - comentó ella- la torre de los colmillos no ha decidido qué hacer. En realidad...

- En realidad no quieren hacer nada - intervino Ellis.

- pero esta niña no ha dejado de insistir en que debemos hacernos cargo de la situación y encontrar la fuente del problema, así que tomaremos este conflicto con los demonios, además... está nuestra reputación en juego. Sin contar, que ha habido ataques aquí también.

- ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? - preguntó Majik.

- Sí, serían de mucha ayuda. ¿Orphen? - dijo Artia, el hechicero negro asintió.

Entonces, tocaron la puerta repetidas veces y el más cercano a la puerta, es decir, Orphen abrió. Sus ojos se agrandaron, su mirada se nubló por momentos, su corazón pareció quererse salir de su cuerpo que comenzó a temblar, como si fuese un niño...

****

Fin del capítulo

**__**

Bueno, en realidad es muy obvio quién ha entrado por la puerta, pero igual espero que me dejen sus mensajes con sus sospechas, ja, ja. También ojalá les guste el fic, estoy provando tipos de redacción, así que no me maten. Es la primera vez que publico algo de Sorcerous Staber Orphen and Revenge, pero ya tengo fics en otros animes, como Rurouni Kenshin, Slayers, Gundam Wing, Shaman King, Dragon Ball e Inuyasha. Les invito a leerlos, sólo busquen a "Sumire-chan" ji, ji. No tengo mucho más para decir, nos veremos en el próximo cap.

MATA NE!!!!!!

Sumire-chan

Miko no Ai 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

****


	2. Capitulo 2

****

"Comenzando a amar"

__

"Por Sumire-chan"

****

Capítulo 2: "Con recuerdos, confusiones, ¿El agua se llevará mis penas?"

- Asali... – susurró Orphen con voz muy queda, que parecía haberse aferrado a su garganta. Cleo lo miró con cierto desconsuelo, jamás había visto ese brillo en sus ojos, reflejaba millones de emociones unidas por lazos muy finos, transparentes. Nadie podía tener ese efecto en él, claro, a excepción de la mujer de cabellos violáceos...

- ¿Crillancelot? - preguntó ella con cierta confusión, sonrió y prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras que los demás descubrían a un niño pequeño de cabellos azulados oscuros aferrado a sus polleras.

- ¿Cómo estás Childman? - le preguntó Ellis con una sonrisita muy dulce.

- muy bien - le contestó quedamente - ¿Vamos a entrenar?

Ellis miró de reojo a Artia, él negaba con la cabeza. El pequeño estaba mal acostumbrado a que ella siempre le entrenaba y le ayudaba con sus poderes, pero Asali no estaba muy conforme de que él se especializara en la magia y por eso, ya no quería que nadie le entrenase. Asi, ese no era más su trabajo. Además, tenía sus propias prácticas, que estaban a punto de comenzar.

- Ehm... ya hablamos de eso Childman, tu madre te explicó - contestó la muchacha de cabellos castaños. Miró un reloj en la pared y su mente se paralizó - maestro, ya es hora del comienzo de nuestras clases.

- Sí, ya sé. Pero tu quédate y enséñales a nuestros visitantes la torre, ha cambiado mucho, ¿Saben? 

Artia se fue a dictar sus entrenamientos al resto de los alumnos mientras que dejaba que el resto se acomodase.

- Orphen y yo iremos a dar un paseo, yo misma le enseñaré la torre - se excusó Asali tomándolo del brazo- Childman, vé con Ellis, ¿Si?

- como desees... - contestó de mala gana y corrió a alcanzar a su ex maestra que ya se estaba marchando, acompañada de Majik y Cleo. Esta estaba un poco decaida, miró de reojo a la pareja recién reencontrada y bajó la vista de golpe, se sentía como si apenas que tocaba el cielo alguien la jalaba al tierra bruscamente. Por un momento, había dislumbrado una posibilidad para un amor que siempre se negaba y trataba de ocultar tras las peleas, pero estas solo causaban más y más dolor. Así no tenían que ser las cosas.

- ¿Estás bien Cleo? - preguntó una voz cercana.

- ¿uhm? ¿Me hablabas?

- Cleo, ¿qué pasa? - indagó Ellis preocupada, había estado llamándola por horas, Majik y Childman se habían retirado a ver los entrenamientos, así que habían quedado solas, pero su compañera no respondía - ¿Estás preocupada por algo?

- No, por nada - contestó con desgano.

- ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

La jovencita la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró a un salón que parecía como todos, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un inmenso jardín lleno de flores de distintos tipos y tamaños, una fuente central donde el agua fluía cristalinamente y regaba toda la extensión como lluvia, manteniéndola siempre verde.

- si no deseas mojarte, podemos ir a otro lado - le aseguró Ellis.

- oh no, está bien. 

Cleo se acercó hasta donde el agua le caía suavemente sobre los cabellos rubios, las finísimas hebras se iban apegando a su cuerpo de manera muy estrecha, recorriendo sus hombros y la tela suave de sus ropas. Se relajó tranquilamente, le recordaba aquella vez en que había salido bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas, buscando a Orphen y le había ofrecido uno de sus pañuelos. Era uno de esos días cuando él estaba muy angustiado por Asali, ese día... él la había mirado con ojos de odio, de rabia, mucho rencor. Siempre pensó si realmente estaban destinados a ella esos ojos marrones nublados.

- otra vez estás ida, ¿puedes contarme? - preguntó Ellis sacándola de sus pensamientos, esta estaba toda empapada también.

- Sentémonos, ¿si? - sugirió Cleo acercándose a una banca donde el agua no llegaba, pronto comenzó a sentir un poco de frío así que Ellis formó una bola de fuego que comenzó a secarlas - estoy... preocupada - confesó.

- ¿de qué? Pensé que estabas feliz viajando con Orphen y Majik por todos lados.

- sí, soy feliz, por supuesto que lo soy. Pero... ¿Nunca has pensando que algo le falta a tu vida? O que de pronto te sientes demasiado extasiada por las cosas que ves a tu alrededor y muy triste después cuando te das cuenta que no las tienes.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

- siempre he visto que todos consiguen un poco de amor, ¿pero yo? Yo no lo tengo. Nadie nunca se ha interesado realmente por mí. ¿Es que soy muy fea?

- ¡oh claro que no! Ja, ja, ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¡¡Si eres hermosísima!!! ¿Estás así por Orphen?

¿Tan Obvia era? Y si las cosas eran así... ¿porqué él no se daba cuenta que cada vez se enamoraba más y más de él? Desde hacía tanto tiempo... Rió.

- hasta tu lo notas.

- bueno, en realidad no es algo que salga fácilmente a la luz. Pero preferí dar esa primera opción antes de pensar que fuera Majik.

- ¿te gusta no?

- uhm... por un tiempo estaba segura de ello - se sonrojó un poco, mas su expresión casi seria no cambió - ahora ya no lo estoy tanto. Hemos estado mucho tiempo lejos.

- Quizás ahora lo descubras.

- Sí, ha llegado el tiempo para descubrir mis sentimientos. Y tu tiempo... - le sonrió alegremente - para que te dejes amar e intentes luchar por su amor.

Estuvieron un rato ahí hasta que Ellis la acompañó al patio de entrenamientos, estaban ligeramente más secas, aunque sus cabellos aún se pegaban a sus ropas, y estas, a sus formados cuerpos, moldeando curvas y atributos femeninos. Los chicos las miraron el camino hasta la llegada a donde estaban Majik y Childman.

- ¿Siempre te miran así? - preguntó Cleo divisando a los dos que presenciaban las prácticas con interés.

- sí - contestó secamente la otra - no me gusta, me enfado y aún así yo les parezco atractiva.

Cleo rió y vió con cierta pena la figura de Orphen abrazada a Asali caminando por un pasillo de la torre de los colmillos que desde allí se divisaba.

- no te preocupes, Asali... bueno, yo no creo que esté enamorada de él - intentó en vano tranquilizarla. Luego, se acercaron a los dos observadores.

El rubio hechicero se le quedó mirando por un largo tiempo, ¿Cómo podía ser tan bonita? Sus ojos esmeraldas-azulados, su cabello castaño aún aromático a cerezos, sus curvas, ese cuerpo tan deliciosamente impactante, esa sonrisa que tenía grabada desde hacia mucho tiempo en su mente y a la vez ese carácter que se mostraba indescifrable. Se quedó callado tragando saliva con pesadez hasta que ella llegó a ellos.

- Vamos a ver los cuartos, ¿Vienes Majik? - preguntó Ellis. Él asintió y Childman también los acompañó.

La magia de estar junto a ella se perdía un poco junto a los otros dos, pero aún así, no todo tenía que salir perfecto. ¿Cómo iba a esperar un momento a solas cuando acababan de llegar? ¿Algún día lo tendría? Lo esperaba con ansias, simplemente deseaba saber si ese sentimiento que guardaba en su corazón era verdadero, si ese palpitar y esa respiración dificultosa no eran más que algo pasajero.

- este es tu cuarto, Majik - comentó Ellis mostrándole una espaciosa habitación con dos camas contra la pared, en la que había una ventana y una mesita de luz bajo ella. Era bastante humilde, pero había incluso un armario y un espejo circular. - lo compartirás con Orphen ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, ¿y tu Childman? ¿Dónde duermes?

- Es una habitación con mi madre - explicó - estás más allá, en el sector donde está la de Artia.

- El los protegerá en caso de algún ataque - comentó Ellis - así lo decidió el consejo cuando ellos llegaron por primera vez aquí.

- Quieres decir... ¿Han venido muchas veces antes?

- oh sí, Majik, pasan la mayoría del tiempo en la torre. Asali se está apegando mucho a ella. - abrió otra puerta, era un cuarto muy femenino, con dos camas de cubrecamas con tonos suaves, unas cortinas decoraban la ventana mediana y bajo ella había otra mesita de luz idéntica a la del otro cuarto. Había un velador en ella y una fotografía, inmediatamente Majik se fijó en ella.

Era de un día común en la torre, estaban Artia y ellos dos, parados frente a la puerta del lugar, sonriendo, juntos. En esos tiempos, Ellis tenía el cabello mucho más corto y se parecía más a un muchacho, su voz también había cambiado y su forma de ser, ligeramente. Cuando ella notó ese detalle entró en el cuarto tapando la visión del portaretrato.

- este será nuestro cuarto, Cleo. Espero que no te importe compartirlo conmigo.

- No, claro que no - dijo la rubia dejando su bolso en la cama que la hechicera le indicó como suya.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de pasteleas, había un armario con ositos de felpa, un paraguas de papel bastante viejos, algunas aves de Origami, hechas en diferentes colores. Una lámpara más grande y un espejo de marco grueso negro. En una pared vacía había un retrato de Ellis sonriendo, apoyado en ambas manos, reflejaba mucha vitalidad, además una perfecta pintura.

- ¿y eso? ¿Quién lo hizo?

- U-Un amigo - titubeó sonrojada - es mago, estudia aquí también.

- ¿Si? Me gustaría conocerlo.

- Luego te lo presento si gustas.

Ambas sonrieron y Majik se sintió morir de celos, era la primera vez que los experimentaba, así que no estaba seguro de que eso fuera el escalofrío que recorrió todo su ser, sus labios apretados, sus dientes incrustándose en la piel, casi cortándola. Sus manos fuertemente unidas, sintiendo como la rabia y la impotencia de no haber actuado antes le remordían el corazón.

Pocas horas después, llegó al noche y se acostaron a dormir en sus respectivos cuartos. Ellis se había portado bastante extraña antes de dormirse, pero Cleo casi no notó su cambio, se sentía muy mal, no había visto a Orphen desde que llegaron, él había permanecido con Asali todo el tiempo, sin pronunciarle palabra alguna. Es más, a nadie. Y ella, lo mismo, ni siquiera a su hijo. ¡¿Qué clase de madre era?! Debía admitirlo, estaba celosa. Fue en eso en lo que pensó, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, demasiado agotada como para seguir meditando su situación.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Majik salía de la cocina bastante aturdido, pese a las explicaciones de la hechicera castaña, es decir, de la joven Ellis, le había costado encontrar el lugar y tomar su deseado vaso de agua. La próxima vez, no sólo la miraría embobado, con el romance de un jovencito, si no también escucharía atentamente sus palabras, cada una, guardándola en su memoria. De pronto... una figura le sacó de sus pensamientos, apenas si lograba distinguirla en la oscuridad ya que llevaba ropas de negro. ¿seguirla o no seguirla? Optó, por supuesto, por la primera opción. ¿Quién en su sano juicio volvería a la cama sin descubrir lo que sucedía?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Leki se lamió la mano tendida de Cleo, que dio su cuarta vuelta luego de despertar de golpe. Sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a su compañera de cuarto y dejando a la gatita cómodamente dormida sobre su cama, salió somnolienta hacia una de las estancias que Ellis le había mostrado por la mañana. Más precisamente, al jardín. 

El agua era como un baño suave y relajante que recorría su cuerpo, como si se llevara sus problemas y la limpiara totalmente, dejándola tranquila. Una paz que no había logrado encontrar desde que comenzaba a sentir algo más que amistad por ese hechicero usurero.

- ¡¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?! - gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Bueno, si, me tardé mucho. Ya lo admití no? En fin, quiero agradecer profundamente a mi queridísima reviewer, la única por cierto, **Cleoru Misumi**. Me alegro que te guste y que le veas futuro, eres la primera y la única... jiji así que te doy millones de gracias y lamento la espera, es que se me había escapado la inspiración para este fic. Pero como ya volvió... aquí está el segundo cap. El tercero.. espéralo pronto.

A todos los que leen mis fics, advierto que estoy de clases, así que no sé hasta cuando podrán contar con mis caps. Sólo tengo que subirlos, es que ya los tengo hechos (de este no, lamentablemente, me cuesta escribir cuando no tengo imágenes que amplíen mi imaginación. Las de Orphen me las borraron todas cuando cambiaron el Windows de mi PC. )

Si alguien tiene imágenes por favor mándenlas a sumire_chan88@hotmail.com ¿ok? Se las voy a agradecer de por vida, jaja. Quizás podamos intercambiarlas por algunas de otra serie, o no sé... sólo avísenme ¿sip?

Nos vemos.

BAI CHA

¡¡Eso es todo amigos!! ^^U

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	3. Capitulo 3

****

"Comenzando a amar"

__

"Por Sumire-chan"

****

Capítulo 3: "Encuentros y Descuidos"

Majik siguió sigilosamente a la sombra de capucha negra que bajaba las largas escaleras de la torre de los colmillos, había otras que aguardaban al final de esta, conversando y murmurando casi en silencio.

Utilizó un último truco que había aprendido y se teletransportó hacia un árbol cercano al grupo, se sentó en una rama con tranquilidad ocultando por completo su presencia, como su maestro le había enseñado.

- ¿Estamos todos? - preguntó el de la capucha, entonces, Majik reconoció que la voz pertenecía a Ellis - debemos hacer la vigilancia.

- ¿Hasta cuando haremos esto? - balbuceó una muchachita apartando el gorro de su rostro, tenía una expresión quisquillosa - ¡¡Estoy harta de patrullar y que todos los días aparezcan monstruos nuevos!! ¿Es que no podemos atacar la raiz del problema?

- Leticia no nos ha dado permiso para eso. Así que lo más que podemos hacer es controlar que el pueblo cercano, el último que queda esté a salvo. 

- Además, la gente nos lo agradece. - agregó otro chico.

- Ese no es el punto - intervino un muchacho que estaba junto a Ellis, tenía su misma altura y ella le miraba con oculta admiración - debemos tomarlo como un deber, somos hechiceros y la gente merece nuestra protección.

Nadie dijo más nada y comenzaron a caminar en dirección, seguramente, hacia el pueblo, dejando a las dos figuras secretamente, no tan solas.

- ¿Crees que logremos convencer a los superiores de que debemos intervenir en el problema de los monstruos? - preguntó Ellis.

- No lo sé, pero lo intentaremos. Y si no, siempre caberá la posibilidad de hacerlo sin su autorización - ella le miró negativamente - lo sé, no es la mejor opción. ¡Oh vamos! No siempre puedes hacer todo correcto. Aveces, el crecer en parte es equivocarse y tomar caminos que no son del todo correctos, mas que nos pueden conducir a la verdad. - él miró su misma expresión - Ellis, ¿Confías en mí?

- Tu sabes que sí...

- Entonces no dudes tanto.

Ella sonrió relajándose, era cierto, él estaba luchando por la misma causa que ella; y eso era suficiente motivo para confiar en él. Sintió los brazos del joven rodeando su espalda, atrayéndola profundamente, y su respiración acariciando su cuello, en una oleada de repentino placer, sus labios rozándole la piel.

- Ken...

De pronto, se separaron y se quedaron espalda con espalda, había, muy cerca, una esencia que había hecho explosión, poderosa. Se acercaba...

Ellis abrió los ojos sorprendida...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - repitió el hechicero usurero enojado. Había abandonado el cuarto, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, y de pronto vió como la jovencita se metía en esa habitación.

- No es de tu incumbencia - contestó ella fría, intentando contener la compostura.

Orphen la miró de lejos, desde donde el agua no llegaba, tragando saliva repetitivamente, ya que esta se concentraba en su boca y le impedía respirar bien, aunque no era eso, si no que la imagen frente a él era... excitante. El agua recorría el bien formado cuerpo de Cleo, que acababa de descubrir muy hermoso, la tela del piyama se pegaba a las mejores y más deliciosas partes, rodeaba sus pechos, y se aferraba a esos muslos. Sintió el efecto de su escrutinio y apartó la mirada.

- No es forma de hablarme, niña - le aspetó él, con enojo.

- ¿Y cuál es la forma señor? Ya te he dicho que no me digas niña...

- ¿Y como quieres que lo haga? ¿Acaso vas a decirme que no eres una? - bromeó, intentando apartar pensamientos extraños de su mente.

- haz lo que quieras.

Harto de su indiferencia, se acercó a ella bruscamente, tomándola por la muñeca, dañándola. ¿porqué tenía que ser tan hostil con él? Bueno, también lo era con ella, pero eso no significaba que tuviese que existir una venganza.

- me haces daño, ya suéltame - le pidió ella conteniendo las lágrimas.

Él tomó su rostro con su mano libre y le obligó a mirarlo.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes?! Déjame, hechicero de pacotilla.

- ¿Porqué eres tan evasiva? - susurró con voz calmada, suave, seductora...

- ¡¡Dejame maldita sea!!

No lo hizo. Si no, que la sostuvo mucho más fuerte, dejando sus dedos marcados en la muñeca de la jovencita de cabellos como el oro, la atrajo hacia su pecho, posando, esta vez, la mano entre las hebras doradas, y sintiendo repentinamente un olor muy delicado como a violetas.

- ¿Qué quieres lograr? - preguntó enojada realmente contra el pecho del joven.

- ¿Tu qué crees?

Y se sonrojó brutalmente, cosa que a Orphen le pareció deliciosa. Entonces, un grito irrumpió su momento.

- ¡¡Atención!! ¡¡Vengan todos!! 

Sin excluirse, él la soltó bruscamente y la dejó acudir, acompañándola también, mientras sacudía su cabeza violentamente, intentando apartar esos pensamientos que consideraba absurdos.

- Hay un ataque en el pueblo - anunció Ellis, detrás suyo estaba Kenichi Sahazuki, conocido por todos como uno de los mejores hechiceros, después de ella claro y Majik, quien finalmente había salido de su escondite para ayudar a los jóvenes con unos monstruos, eran como dragones... - ya no hay tiempo que perder...

- ¡¿Qué significa esto Ellis?! - preguntó Artia enojado por el desequilibrio de la paz nocturna.

- Significa que no vamos a eludir más nuestras responsabilidades, quien desee combatir con nosotros bien, el que no... también. Nosotros vamos a ir. El pueblo está en problemas y la gente está muriendo por culpa suya, y solo porque no quieren tomar cartas en el asunto.

- No es eso Ellis - dijo Leticia apareciendo también, vestida con sus ropas comunes con las que siempre se la veía puesta. Artia volteó a verla - Pero bien, iremos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La joven aprendiz de Artia y hechicera de cabellos castaños se sentía complacida, mientras destajaba por la mitad a un sujeto con una espada de fuego que empuñaba en su mano derecha, a su lado Kenichi tenía una similar, sólo que de rayo. Ambos parecían hacer un buen equipo, cubriendo espalda con espalda. Solo quedaban algunos demonios...

Mientras, Majik no podía quitar la vista de ellos dos. ¿Porqué tenía que aparecer ese sujeto? Justo ahora.

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Orphen acabando con la bestia que se acercaba a su discípulo. Se extrañó, el muchachito no solía distraerse durante un combate - ¿qué pasa Majik? ¿Porqué no estás concentrado? - él bajó la cabeza, triste y pensativo - no veo porqué no puedas decírmelo, pero mejor espera a que todo termine.

- De acuerdo maestro.

- ya...

- ¡¡LEKI!! - exclamó Cleo, orando. Sí, hacia tan solo un poco de tiempo, que un anciana de un pueblo por el que habían pasado le había enseñado como controlar los poderes de un lobezno como el pequeño azul. Por eso, ella sabía usar su energía a su placer. Así era como estaba peleando - bien hecho, pequeño - sonrió.

Orphen estaba mirándola cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, la jovencita suspiró, sintiendo que se undía en esa mirada castaña, similar a las arenas movedizas.

- _"¿Porqué Orphen? Es una totura pensar que día a día me enamoro más de ti y tu te escapas, porque no sientes nada por mí. Soy una niña, lo sé, y aveces me siento a sí, especialmente cuando estoy contigo. ¿Entenderías si te explico que te amo? Y que el solo verte me provoca millones de sensaciones, aún... aún siento tu piel cerca de mí, tu boca... en mi cuello..."_

- ¿Qué tanto me ves? - le dijo Orphen volteando hacia el cielo.

- ¿Yo? Ja, ¿desde cuando eres el centro de la atención? - siguió el juego ella, ese juego que tanto lastimaba.

- Vamos, Cleo, deja de disimular, sé que te gusto... pero déjame decirte que no es tu culpa. Sé que soy irremediablemente apuesto, inteligente, tengo tantas virtudes que... bueno, tu ya las sabes.

- ¡¡Ah por Dios!! Lo único que me faltaba - exclamó frustrada - ¿Estás bromeando? ¡No puedes ser tan engreído! Escucha bien hechicero de pacotilla y abre esas orejas que de sucias ya no escuchan nada, la última persona que provocaría algo en mí eres tu. Simplemente porque eres un patán y un egocéntrico que se cree lo mejor del planeta. También déjame decirte, que eres... sí, eres lo mejor del planeta, la mejor escoria... jamás he conocido alguien como tu. ¡¡eres...!!

Mientras discutían, Cleo no vió como una figura se posaba tras suyo y le provocaba, un certero y mortal golpe...

__

Fin del capítulo

Fue trágico y corto, lo siento. Esperen el próximo cap. amor, batallas y ¿se hará cargo la Torre de los Colmillos de este problema? Quizás no...

****

Niky_chan: gracias por el review y que bien que te gustó, la verdad no estaba segura, porque este es el cap. 3 y tengo solo tres reviews, jujuju, es un poco deprimente, pero mientras haya uno, seguiré por él, jeje. En cuanto a mis palabras... Mata ne... hasta luego. Miko no ai... sacerdotiza del amor, esa soy yo, siempre haciendo fics románticos y soy una especia de cupido para mis amigas, me gusta mucho vivir rodeada de amor y sentimientos positivos. En cuanto a Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de es Está bien llorar porque cualquier tipo de tristeza se volverá alas para tu corazón Es del ending de Rurouni Kenshin, mi anime predilecto y favorito del que siempre escribo, se llama Namida wa Shiteru. Si deseas saber algo de esto... solo dime. ¿Ok? Besos.

****

Cleao Everlasting: Gracias, amiga, eres una genia, mientras escribía este cap. miraba con atención una imagen que me pasaste, la portada del manga creo, donde Cleo está frente a Orphen y hay unos claveles rojos con forma de corazón, jiji. Divina, además... en cuanto a la escena de Majik y Ellis, me la imaginé mientras veía la fotito de mi adorado Majik que me diste. Te adoro, así que te dedico el cap. por ayudarme con la inspiración, jajajaja. De nuevo, arigatô y ja ne.

Ahora sí, me voy minna-san!!!

MATA NE!!

Sumire-chan ^^

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	4. Capitulo 4

****

"Comenzando a amar"

__

"Por Sumire-chan"

****

Capítulo 4: "Sentimientos que intervienen a la hora de pelear"

Orphen miró de reojo a su compañera de charla, sus ojos brillaban y hablaba fluida y alegremente, moviendo sus manos, haciendo gestos y sonriendo. Él no decía nada pero tampoco se abstraía lo suficiente de la conversación como para no escucharla, pues ella se daría cuenta, lo conocía demasiado.

Él se perdió en esos ojos profundos cuando ella se detuvo en seco y le sonrió.

- estás preocupado por esa niña, ¿no?

- ¿Qué? Lo siento, Asali. No te escuché. ¿qué decías?

- Nada... Crillancelot, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Qué significa esa chica, la rubia, para ti?

Los ojos del hechicero se ensancharon. Cleo... susurró en su mente. Había sólo dos cosas que él tenía perfectamente en claro: la primera era que Cleo, ante todo, no era la niña a la que asali se refería, si no una mujer hermosa e int... ¿Hermosa? ¿Cuándo él tenía eso en claro? Bueno sí, eso estaba claro, la rubia era muy bella pero eso a él no le cambiaba nada. La segunda... que Cleo era muy importante y especial para él.

- ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Orphen?! - musitó Asali moviendo sus manos frente a él.

- Sí, te estoy escuchando. B-bueno, Cleo es mi amiga. Una de mis mejores amigas - se encogió de hombros - la única diría yo. Claro... aparte de ti. Eso es todo.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

- A ningún lado, a ningún lado - canturreó.

Él la miró con cierta incredulidad, ¿qué quería decir con ese tono de voz? Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que ir con cuidado para que esas ideas no le afectaran.

.........................

Ellis estaba sentada sobre la muralla que rodeaba la azotea del edificio, con sus pies colgando en el vacío y su mirda fija en el cielo.

Bajo ella, su clase estaba en prácticas; ella estaba suspendida por unos días debido a su toma de decisiones en cuanto a los demonios. Así que ni ella ni Kenichi podían entrar a prácticas. Por su parte, Ellis escuchaba el ruido que las bestias hacían al llamarse, programando un nuevo ataque. ¿Cómo podía encontrarse tranquila con respecto a eso?

Cerró los ojos, el viento susurraba... la torre de los colmillos no durará mucho en pie.

Sí, aunque Artia y Leticia no quisieran creerle, los demonios hacían todo eso porque querían hacer que la gente desconfiara de los hechiceros de la torre, por eso muchos pueblos vecinos estaban contra ellos; decían que desde allí comandaban a los demonios.

Se bajó de la muralla y comenzó a caminar, escuchando, mucho más atenta... ¿quieren la muerte? ¿Porqué atacan sin sentido? Nuestro lema es la venganza.

Hacia tiempo que ella escuchaba las pláticas de los demonios, que podía sentir su poder emanando de sus cuevas, de sus escondites, que sabía perfectamente lo que planeaban hacer. Aún así, no había podido defender a los hechiceros que resultaban heridos de las batallas. Entre ellas, Cleo, quien no era una hechicera, pero estaba en cama aún, siendo curada por Artia cada tres horas, perdía energía considerablemente.

Ella tenia que hacer algo.

- Ellis - la llamó una voz y ella se volteó para encontrarse con hermosos ojos celestes y un cabello castaño muy claro, casi rubio.

- Hola, Majik, ¿no estabas en prácticas?

- Quise venir a hablar contigo, te ví desde abajo.

- Estoy castigada - explicó sentándose contra la muralla - Ellos se creen que eso detendrá a los demonios, pero no funciona. ¿acaso piensan que yo tengo algo que ver?

- No, ¡estoy seguro que no piensan eso!

- Es inútil que trates de convencerme. Por su culpa la torre de los colmillos encontrará su desceso en esta batalla.

Y salió de allí, pero él no se quedó asimilando sus palabras, si no que la siguió.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Porqué me sigues?

- Quiero saber porqué estás tan hostil conmigo, desde que llegué, ¿acaso te hice algo?

- Nada, nunca hiciste nada. Ahora déjame, quiero estar sola.

- ¡Ellis!

- ¡¡Que me dejes!!

Él no lo hizo, la tomó por la muñeca y la acercó a su cuerpo enlazando ambos cuellos con un collar, eso los mantendría unidos.

- Si intentas separarte recibirás una carga eléctrica.

- ¿Qué? ¿D-de dónde sacaste eso?

- Mmm... un regalo de un viejo anciano. Ahora hablaremos, no podrás huir más de mí.

Con todo el enfado del mundo, Ellis trató de zafar pero una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, y la hizo caer, Majik se unió a ella. Prácticamente la arrastró hacia su cuarto, del que no estaban muy lejos, y la sentó en un rincón, acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos. La acunó en su pecho y le habló con dulzura al oído.

- Sólo quiero saber qué te hace odiarme así.

La hechicera de cabellos castaños se sentía inquieta, acorralada. Muchos años pensando que jamás volvería a verlo, que él estaría viajando eternamente por el mundo recordando a la mujer cangrejo y no a Ellis su antigua amiga. Demasiado tiempo para acostumbrarse a no verlo, para saber que ella podía ser feliz de otra manera, ayudando a las demás personas, impidiendo que alguien sufriera.

- Pensé que no ibas a volver - explicó ella muy suave - me tomó por sorpresa. No quería que volvieras, Majik.

El castaño abrió grande los ojos...

.........................

Asali acababa de ser solicitada por Artia para que tomara alguna decisión con los problemas de los demonios, al parecer, necesitaban la presencia de Childman también. Él por su parte aprovechó para meditar. Se sentía confuso desde hacia un par de días, ¿qué acaso no todo estaba bien en su mente?

Por una parte, Cleo era su mejor amiga, y porqué de pronto tenía deseos de acercarla y sentirla más cerca, de olvidar las peleas y sellarse la boca con un beso. ¡todo eso estaba mal! No podía estar sintiendo ese tipo de deseos, eran inútiles, además, él siempre había estado enamorado de Asali; incluso había arriesgado su vida por ella. Mas también... mas también lo había hecho sabiendo que debía regresar con bien, pues se lo había prometido a la rubia a cambio del brazalete.

Entonces... ¿¿siempre había sentido algo más por ella?? ¡¡Imposible!! Si ella era una chiquilla histérica... un niña insoportable que sólo sabía causar problemas, pero que tenía una manera única de hacer cambiar las situaciones, de mover todos se escudos, de hacerlo completamente vulnerable. Esa misma chiquilla lo estaba haciendo sentir muy confuso.

Se metió en un cuarto sin pensar y de pronto se encontró con una figura blanca y hermosamente peligrosa acostada en una cama, cuyas sábanas blancas contrastaban con su piel, tersa y suave. Sintió de repente que toda la sangre se le subía a la cara y que estaba sintiendo muy caliente todo su cuerpo, un pájaro revoloteó en su estómago, y no fue sólo uno, si no dos, tres, cuarto, millones de pájaros. Mientras que algo hacía presión en su pecho.

- Cleo... - susurró acercándose. ¿qué pasaría si alguien entraba? ¡¡No le importaba!! ¿Y si era Asali? Tarde o temprano eso tenía que saberse.

Tenía que saberse que estaba enamorado, que sí... ¡¡por dios el hechicero negro, embustero y usurero se había enamorado completamente de una niña!! Una niña capaz de cambiarlo en su totalidad.

Llevó su mano hasta hacer contacto con la piel de la joven, la sintió suave y una sensación eléctrica, muy placentera le hizo estremecer. Acarició su mejilla tranquilamente, luego se acercó, hasta sentir la lenta y calmada respiración de la rubia golpeándole el rostro. Se sintió dichoso, mientras se acercaba más...

- un poco más - murmuró bajito mientras entreabría los labios.

.........................

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo están tan seguros? ¡¡Estoy segura que nada de esto es obra de él!!

- ¿Y quién más, si no? Nos tiene el suficiente odio como para intentarlo, Asali. Sé que no quieres creerlo, pero es así - aseguró Artia - a Ellis le costará admitirlo, va a sufrir mucho.

- Justo ahora que comenzaba a sobreponerse.

- Las pérdidas siempre son difíciles - intervino Leticia - tarde o temprano todos afrontamos una. Es parte de la regla de la vida, estoy segura que ella podrá con eso. No es tan duro, ¿no está Kenichi para protegerla? Y si no me equivoco, Majik también ayudará para que sea más leve.

- Tu no entiendes, Leticia, los sentimientos de Ellis se encuentran en conflicto ahora, eso complica las cosas. - aseguró Artia nuevamente - no importa, como su maestro me encagaré de que todo resulte. Estoy seguro que su lucha contra los demonios no se verá opacada por este detalle.

- Lo lograremos, Artia.

- ¿Puedo opinar? - habló Childman que hasta ahora se encontraba muy callado. Sus facciones de niño se desfiguraron un poco y habló con más sabiduría - yo me encagaré de Ellis, ustedes encargénse de Tamuro, busquen su escondite y si no lo encuentran, será el turno de ella para actuar.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos. Childman, niño o no niño, seguía teniendo la misma sabiduría de siempre.

.........................

- ¿no querías que volviera? ¿qué te hice para que pienses eso?

- No tienes porqué saberlo. Sólo... que tu no veías las cosas como yo. Escúchame Majik, jamás me quisiste...

- ¿Jamás te quise? ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Siempre te quise! Ellis eras mi mejor amiga.

- ¡No! No de esa forma - susurró.

Majik se sacó el collar bruscamente, acababa de caer en cuenta, sus ojos se nublaron. ¿Qué podía decirle al respecto? ¡Se veía todo tan complicado! Él era un hechicero errante, que no se podía quedar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, en cambio ella, tenía su lugar allí en la torre.

- yo...

- No te he pedido que me contestes nada.

Se puso de pie y caminó como león enjaulado por el cuarto, había sido mala idea obligarla a hablar, los ojos de la joven miraban el piso con triste profunda y sincera. ¿y él que podía hacer?

- Sólo quería que supieras que es difícil olvidar, y después de todo lo malo, lo conseguí, te olvidé. ¡¿Porqué tenías que aparecer ahora?!

- No me reproches algo de lo que no tengo la culpa - soltó el hechicero. Se agachó a la altura de ella y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarla - siempre sentí cosas por ti, pero hubo otra mujer...

¡Y si ella supiera quién! Esa justiciera aún estaba en su mente, enterrada y en su corazón, surgiendo con cada latido.

- ... y algo me dice que tengo que contestarte, pero para hacerlo, debo pensar. Necesito tiempo, Ellis.

- tiempo ya no tengo. Y aunque lo tuviera, las cosas pasaron, se caldearon, cicatrizaron, no abras viejas heridas.

- Dame esa posibilidad.

No sabía que contestar. Se sentía tan confusa, indefensa en los brazos del joven. Una parte de ella deseaba correr a sus brazos, besarle, brindarle miles de tiempos y otra parte sólo quería alejarse, sabiendo perfectamente lo horrible que se sentía la despedida. Tal vez eso que sentía ahora, ese rechazo asqueroso era una muestra de su propia medicina, era algo que ella misma había hecho sentir. ¿actuaría ella igual? No lo sabía. No... jamás, ella no se revelaría ante toda su gente por un rechazo, pues algo en su corazón le indicaba que había una luz al final de todo eso.

Kenichi se lo había repetido miles de veces, él también era parte de esa luz. Él la quería, y ella lo había escuchado siempre, y aunque sabía de sus conflictos internos, Ken la seguía esperando. Eso valía... valía más que el tiempo que Majik necesitaba.

Aún así, no se negó cuando los labios de Majik se posaron en los suyos, cuando la rodeó con sus brazos, cuando su lengua pidió permiso para poseer su boca, besos y besos los convirtieron en uno solo. A pesar del tiempo, el joven había sentido el deseo de besarla y ella, de responderle.

Se amaron en cada beso, pero ella sabía que cada uno de ellos era una traición a su mejor amigo. Se separó bruscamente, turbada.

- Tienes tiempo, Majik... porque yo también lo necesito. Cuando se acabe sólo una decisión prevalecerá, mientras tanto... te pido que te alejes de mí, necesito estar sola, necesito ordernar mis ideas y aclarar... otros sentimientos.

La vió salir del cuarto. ¿Otros sentimientos? Sus ojos se fijaron en la foto de ellos dos de hace años, la acarició añorando y sonrió...

.........................

Su boca estaba tan cerca... se veía dulce, repleta, sólo para él. Un poco más, estando a milímetros de estos labios, unos ojos azules le miraron ensanchados y ella abrió más la boca.

Orphen supo lo que iba a hacer... llevó su mano. ¡tarde!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rayos... ¿es que nada le iba a salir bien?

**__**

FIN DEL CAP.

Juiz, juiz, que tal??? Espero que les haya gustado, comencé el cap como a las cinco de la tarde, esperando hacer un buen avance y ahora, como a las cinco y media logré terminarlo, y poder decir que voy a subirlo!!!! Estoy feliz, como veran lo hice en poco tiempo, así que perdonen los errores de ortografía y el resto de errores gramaticales. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews, saben que son preciados por mí. Ahora mismo voy a responderlos:

****

Clea Everlasting: te dedico este cap, super escena de Cleo y Orphen, ¿qué tal? Creo que me ha vuelto la inspiración. Al fin un beso de Majik y Ellis, ¿no? Me costó hacer que sucediera, como verás... quedan cosas sin resolver y un nuevo personaje que aparece a complicar todo. No iba a ser tan sencillo que estos fueran felices. ¿porqué habrá gritado Cleo? ¡¡Pues todo en el próximo cap.!!

****

Polluela: oooohh, millones y millones de gracias, he adorado tu review desde que lo leí por primera vez, lo leí varias veces, y me siguió gustando, jijiji. Es la primera vez que recibo uno tan largo y adorable. Me has llegado al corazón, porque la verdad aprendí mucho de él. Ya dí varios puntos de vista de parte de Orphen, pues tenías razón, era hora de que él entrara en la acción y prometo intentar corregir los errores de ortografía, agregando a esto más redacción. Espero que este cap. te haya gustado y puedas darme tu crítica de él. Gracias ante todo. Besos.

****

Jeanne: lo se, lo sé, ya no hay colegio, seña de que podré continuar el fic más a fondo, y prometo hacerlo. Sumimasen por la tardanza, Sumi-chan es malvada pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y continuarlo.

Ahora me voy, besos a todos y gracias por los reviews.

JA NE!!

Suu-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	5. Capitulo 5

****

"Comenzando a amar"

__

"Por Sumire-chan"

****

Capítulo 5: "Cuando necesito estar contigo..."

- ¡¿Quién eres tu?!

- yo... yo... - murmuró como bobo.

- ¿hermano? ¡¿Eres mi hermano?! Pero... no te recuerdo, sé que te pareces a mi hermano, pero no se tu nombre, dime... ¿Cómo te llamas, hermano?

- Orphen...

Su voz sonó confundida, y es que lo estaba. ¿Hermano? ¿Porqué ella había sacado a colación algo así? De pronto, irrumpieron en el cuarto Asali y los demás, a quienes Cleo miró entusiasmada, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿quiénes son, hermano?

- ¿hermano? - preguntó Majik que acababa de llegar.

- No entiendo qué le pasa - fue lo único que soltó Orphen. Estaba tan cerca... sólo era cuestión de cerrar esa distancia y tomar sus labios, por primera vez. Aunque, en algo había servido, ¡él simplemente no podía llegar y arrebatarle su primer beso a la chica! Porque estaba seguro que lo era. Él no tenía ese derecho, ¿o si? ¡Diablos! Había un eco muy dentro suyo que le decía que sí.

- Fue el accidente, se ha golpeado la cabeza también - explicó Artia cuando todos salieron del cuarto, Cleo dormía. - Físicamente está bien. Está confundida pero le he explicado varias cosas, aunque no recuerda a ninguno de nosotros. Lo único que tiene "bien claro" es que Orphen es su hermano mayor.

- ¿Porqué dice eso? - preguntó Asali con un brillo de diversión en los ojos, ahora descubriría la verdad de su querido hermanito de la infancia.

- No lo sé - Artia se encogió de hombros - pero es aconsejable que estés con ella, Orphen, cuéntale cosas, no la obligues a recordar, supongo que lo hará a medida que pase el tiempo.

- De acuerdo - soltó disgustado y se fue caminando por el largo pasillo.

Artia también se disculpó pues tenía unos asuntos pendientes en un pueblo vecino a donde debía acudir, Asali dijo que iría con él y Majik quedó solo frente al cuarto de Cleo. Ella no le recordaba, así que no podría ayudarle y, al parecer, su maestro estaba en demasiado conflicto como para entender su problema.

Se metió en su cuarto y pensó mucho. Diablos, había pasado mucho tiempo, y él recordaba casi a duras penas el rostro de la Mujer cangrejo, sabía que su cuerpo era pequeño y cabía perfectamente en sus brazos, así como el de Ellis, su traje era extraño pero resaltaba las formas de mujer de la heroína. De pronto, el recuerdo de la torre donde derrotaron a Esmeralda vino a su mente, provocando millones de sensaciones intensas.

Él había sido controlado... _"El es Orphen, es tu maestro, Majik" "Majik..."_ Su voz, su dulce voz hablándole, suplicándole, esos ojitos azulados llorosos. Por un momento, su lado consciente había estado a punto de besar a Ellis, pero una voz le hizo apartarla, y tratar de dañarla, pero Orphen le salvó. Dios, si él no lo hubiera hecho... Pero había sido hermoso, su respiración cerca. Así, los pensamientos de la mujer Cangrejo abandonaron su mente y Ellis ocupó cada rincón de ella. ¡Cuánto había cambiado! Y cómo se había equivocado él... pensando que nada le unía a ella, cuando en realidad... en realidad... ¡se había enamorado de su amiga! De esa joven de mirada afable que había conocido tiempo atrás y de esa mujer de labios suaves y deliciosos, con ese rostro lleno de emociones y valentía que se atrevía a enfrentar ahora.

--------------------------------------------

Cleo estaba sentada con un camisón blanco de flores suaves observando por una ventana pequeña, pronto anochecería, y ella seguía encerrado allí. Porque esperaba a su hermano mayor. El no iba a dejarla, claro que no.

- Viniste, has tardado mucho, hermano.

- Lo siento - murmuró él, intentando no mirarla mucho, simplemente su belleza era deslumbrante y podía con sus movimientos - ¿Qué has hecho?

- He estado aquí, muy sola. Hay mucho silencio, pero he escuchado a un joven discutiendo en el cuarto de al lado con una mujer, ella se llamaba Asali y él... uhm... no lo recuerdo. Han estado hablando muy feo, ella le pedía que por favor evitara que otra niña... eh... su nombre, no lo sé, se enfrentara a un sujeto. He escuchado todo, hermano, pero creo que mi mente se encuentra algo dañada.

- Ya mejorará.

- Ese sujeto... dijo lo mismo. ¡Artia! Sí, ese sujeto.

- Cleo, ¿Te gustaría caminar un poco?

- Claro, hermano.

Orphen se reflejó en esos ojos azules y se sintió culpable por la sonrisa llena de esperanza y cariño que ella le brindaba. Él no la merecía. Pues él, estaba enamorado de ella, ella quien le creía su hermano mayor.

- Va a llover - comentó Cleo mirando el cielo nublado - Adoro la lluvia.

- Lo sé.

- Hermano, ¿porqué estamos aquí? Artia dijo que eres hechicero, ¿pero yo?

- Quisiste acompañarme.

- Uh... ya veo. Eres muy callado, pero no me molesta, me agrada. Porque recuerdo que siempre has sido muy callado, y algo me dice que eso antes me desagradó, ya no... lo prometo.

- No tienes que hacerlo. Dime si te incomoda.

- Oh no... no...

Cleo se comportaba tan distinta que eso sí incomodaba al hechicero, ella era alegre y no peleaba con él, estaba deseosa de complacerle, porque le amaba, pero le amaba porque pensaba que estaba amando a su hermano. ¡¿Por qué no le amaba siendo Orphen?! Dios, él se sentía culpable, quizás esto era un castigo por tanta pena que le había causado a la pobre Cleo.

------------------------------------------------

- Ya veo - murmuró un joven.

- Ken, no me pongas esa carita. Entiende, yo estoy enamorada de él. Y a ti, te quiero mucho, pero jamás podría amarte.

- ¿y porqué no?

- No te enojes, no es que no merezcas mi amor, soy yo la que no lo merece. Además, creo que Majik y yo hemos estado predestinados desde el primer día que él pisó la torre y yo le conocí.

- ¿Él te quiere?

- Sí... creo.

- ¿Crees?

- No es así como piensas, él me lo ha dicho. Pero ambos tenemos cosas que resolver, aunque no fuese Majik, yo debía decirte esto. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no... otra cosa.

Ken la miró de reojo, se puso de pie y se acercó al balcón, se alejó mientras los rayos de luna rozaban su rostro a placer, caminó por el oscuro pasillo. Silencio. Había tanto silencio que dolían los oídos de simplemente estar allí.

- Supongo que esto sintió Tamuro.

- ¡No lo menciones!

- ¡¿Y porqué no?! Creo que él tuvo razón... él te odió y odió a toda la torre, por el simple hecho de que él y tu estuvieron aquí.

- Estas siendo inmaduro Kenichi, ¿Porqué actuas de esa forma? No te estoy negando mi amistad, sólo no puedo ser algo más. Yo te quiero, ¿no te alcanza?

- ¡NO! - de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que decía y se acercó a Ellis con actitud arrepentida, le tomó las manos y las besó con infinita dulzura - lo siento, no sé que me sucede. Quizás me hice demasiadas ilusiones y pensé que podíamos estar juntos. Es mi culpa.

- Yo... yo...

- No me digas nada, Ellis. Te quiero, y tu a mí, eso me basta.

Él la abrazó y la hechicera apoyó la cabeza en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello de Kenichi, se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía en ese momento, por una felicidad que se colaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. Ken le acarició los cabellos.

- Perdón - susurró una figura.

- ¡Majik! - exclamó Ellis mirando con dulzura y alegría al rubio, este se hizo para atrás y salió corriendo - ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡Regresa!

Kenichi la vió salir corriendo, se apoyó contra la baranda del balcón y miró hacia la lejanía, las montañas se veían hermosas en plena noche y los murmullos del bosque cercano llegaban hasta allí. Él no podía comprenderle. Ellis era la única que realmente podía.

Y recordó. Que aquella noche del incendio, el ambiente se encontraba así de silencioso, unas voces susurraban al oído de Ellis y las estrellas se ocultaban tras las nubes grises y peligrosas. Todo se veía tan tranquilo, tenebrosamente tranquilo. Entonces, las nubes de humor ascendieron por arriba de la torre, los demonios lanzaron sus fuegos sobre ellos y algunas bolas cayeron cerca del lugar donde se refugiaban los estudiantes. Pero todos intentaban protegerse mutuamente.

Por culpa de él... Tamuro era vengativo y había cumplido con lo deseaba, algo en el corazón de Kenichi le decía que aún seguía cumpliendo sus sueños.

--------------------------------------------

- ¡No corras! ¡Detente! - ella trastabilló con un escalón de larga escalera de caracol que llevaba a los zótanos y cayó golpeándose con la pared de piedras. Se quejó tomándose el tobillo.

Majik volvió sus pasos y se acercó a la hechicera, quitó su mano con suavidad y comenzó a aplicar un hechizo de curación.

- ¿Porqué te escapabas? - se animó a preguntar ella.

- Interrumpí algo tuyo con Kenichi, pensé que te enojarías conmigo.

- No, claro que no. Ken y yo estábamos conversando del pasado. Él me ha querido mucho desde siempre y yo quería explicarle que mi amor es inmenso, pero sólo para otra persona. A él lo quiero, y lo entendió. Por fin, alguien lo entendió.

- ¿Por fin? - preguntó curioso el rubio tomando de los hombros a la jovencita y llevándola escaleras arriba hasta la azotea, donde se habían encontrado por la mañana.

Ella perdió su mirada en los bosques, y largos caminos que llevaban a las ciudades cercanas, sus pies colgaron hacia el suelo y el silencio era tal que podían escuchar ambas respiraciones.

- Apenas terminado lo de Esmeralda, insistí a mi maestro en realizar un viaje. Habían pasado muchas cosas y necesitaba olvidar... - bajó el rostro - necesitaba olvidarte. El viaje me trajo enseñanzas en artes oscuras y a mi regreso, el maestro me pidió que instruyera a algunos alumnos que eran muy aplicados. Además, ellos tenían el potencial adecuado para aprender algo así.

Ellis suspiró y Majik se perdió en esa esencia, sus ojos brillaban con nitidez.

- Tamuro y Kenichi eran mis mejores estudiantes y también mis mejores amigos. Llegado el momento, Tamuro insistió en estar enamorado de mí y Kenichi me aconsejaba de que era un hermoso muchacho, que yo merecía un poquito de felicidad. Entonces, yo aún no te olvidaba y Tamuro me pareció una opción abominable. Le rechacé... y él sólo odió. Me odió a mí y sus conocimientos en magia negra y otras artes fueron sus medios para canalizar toda su bronca, la misma que tuvo siempre a la torre.

- ¿A la torre?

- Sí. Él jamás quiso pertenecer aquí. Los grandes maestros lo trajeron por el simple hecho de que lo encontraron abandonado y además, jamás le dejaron salir al mundo exterior. Pero después de esto, logró escapar... y... ese dia.

Las lágrimas de Ellis caían hacia sus mejillas de una manera encantadora, él las trazó con un dedo, acariciando su piel suave, besó su mejilla con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia él. ¡Cómo la quería! Y ahora comenzaba a entenderlo bien.

- Ese dia él logró ser lo que quería. Demonios, bestias, horribles criaturas entraron en la torre, destruyendo, aniquilando, pero no pudieron con nosotros, aún así intentaron incendiar todo. Artia piensa que todo se ha calmado y que los demonios son pura casualidad. Pero no es así, yo sé que es él y que va a reaparecer. Él me odia...

Volteó a verle y se encontró con la mirada seria del rubio, estaba tan callado que hasta miedo le provocaba.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porqué he cambiado?

- Si. Puedo comprenderlo. Este sujeto... Tamuro, no podrá contigo, Ellis, eres muy fuerte, demasiado valiente.

- Eso no servirá nada llegado el momento.

- Lo hará. Sé que servirá, mi bella Ellis. Yo estaré a tu lado, todos estaremos junto a ti cuando ese momento llegue. Quizás ahora soy un tonto, y me falta madurar, pero me gustaría estar contigo y protegerte, bueno... con lo que sé.

- Ay, Majik, eres tonto... - él hizo una mueca - pero eres el tonto más lindo que conozco. Por eso te amo.

- Yo también te quiero, por eso no voy a dejarte.

- ¡Ya era hora! - exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Orphen sonreía de una manera que jamás habían visto. A su lado, Cleo miraba traviesa a la parejita, se acercó a Majik y le miró a los ojos, apartó algunos mechones rubios de su rostro y le abrazó.

- ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! - exclamó sorpresivamente - No sé quién eres, pero algo en tus ojos me dice que soy feliz por ti. Mi hermano no me ha comentado nada de ti, aunque sé que fuiste importante en mi vida.

- Me alegro, Cleo.

- Cleo... - susurró ella, luego sonrió - Bueno, hermano, no seamos mal tercio aquí y vamos a dar un paseo, además ya es de noche, supongo que querrás dormir, ¿eh?

La rubia tomó el brazo del hechicero y se marcharon, Majik se les quedo mirando por unos segundos, aún con Ellis en sus brazos, quizás su maestro con todo esto entendería que ellos dos se habían peleado siempre, pero a la vez se habían amado siempre.

- ¿En qué piensas MajiK? - preguntó Ellis viéndolo sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Me pregunto si mi maestro va a comprender que está enamorado de Cleo y ella de él, por supuesto.

- Puede que lo entienda, al final del todo, claro.

El jovencito de sonrisa afable suspiró pasando el brazo por los hombros de su niña, de su mujer, la atrajo más hacia él y besó su oreja, con suavidad, ella se entregó a su calor y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el latido del corazón del rubio, rápido.

- Majik, quiero ser feliz contigo.

El susurro de Ellis fue suave, se quedaron viendo hasta que ambos labios se unieron, deseándose, amándose con locura. Él estaba deseoso de ella y ella de él, por supuesto. La hechicera terminó en el suelo, deslizándose, mientras Majik seguía sus instintos e introducía una mano en los lárgos cabellos castaños.

----------------------------------------------------

- ¡oh que bonito! Pero a mí no me gusta leer, mi madre siempre me lo recomendó, lo recuerdo. Pero a mí no me gusta. En cambio, yo prefiero las espadas, si, en mi habitación encontré una, entre mis cosas. Y descubrí, ¿me escuchas hermano? - el usurero asintió - Descubrí que sé empuñarla y utilizarla. No lo sabía antes. Estuve practicando poco después de que Artia me dejara trasladarme de cuarto.

Cleo hablaba mucho y él, sólo se sentía complacido de escucharla. Estaban sentados en un banco de la biblioteca, rodeados de unos cuantos libros que ella había estado hojeando. Ella entonces, vió su colgante de la torre y se quedó contemplándolo inmersa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Cleo! - le llamó y la jovencita salió de su trance para mirarlo y sonreírle.

- ¿Qué hice?

- Te quedaste en silencio.

La rubia soltó una hermosa risa que dejó embelesado a Orphen, esta vez... mirándola, muy cerca, tan cerca estaban que no lo había notado. El cabello rubio de Cleo caía hacia un costado y estaba tras su oreja, sus grandes y cristalinos ojos azules le observaban, pestañeando de manera confusa. Su mirada era penetrante, inquieta y a la vez llena de emoción y pasión. Orphen se sintió cautivado y se dio cuenta que la quería. Que verdaderamente se esataba enamorando de ella. Esa mirada le llamaba, como avejas a la miel.

- Orphen, ahora te pasa a ti... y aunque eso no me molesta, mes estás incomodando, Orphen... - bufó ella inflando los cachetes - Hermano, ¿Qué sucede? ¿dije algo malo?

- Cleo...

- Dime...

- "Yo no soy tu hermano" - pensó para sí mismo. ¡Sonaba tan fácil! Pero sus ojos, su mirada llena de vida le impidió decirlo - No hiciste nada malo, soy yo.

- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?! - exclamó acercándose al hechicero, posó una de sus delicadas manos en su frente, apartando algunos mechones de pelo y depositó un beso suave allí. - mmm... no tienes fiebre, ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

Orphen la miró con desquicio, ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?! Ella no sabía los sentimientos que despertaba en él ese simple contacto, simplemente le emviaba choques eléctricos intensos. Se puso de pie y tomó aquella mano en la suya, la atrajo a su cuerpo, permitiéndose sentir ese delicioso calor. Algo en su cuerpo se movió, muchas cosas en su cuerpo se movieron. Y sintió la boca repleta, tragó pesadamente saliva y se inclinó hacia ella, abriendo los labios...

Pero algo iba a caer encima de ellas, Orphen la guió hacia él para caer tras una gran roca....

De pronto.... ¡¡¡Una explosión!!! Y varias más, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

- KYAA!!! - gritó Cleo asustada.

Sí, verdaderamente, acababa de confirmarlo... nada le salía bien.

**__**

Fin del capítulo 5

Holas mis amigos!!!!! ¿¿Cómo va todo?? Yo bien, al fin, actualizando. Antes que nada, me gustaría decirles que lamento la tardanza, que no ha sido tanta, pero es la última vez que actualizo antes de empezar al colegio. Es decir, antes de comenzar con los estudios y desde ya, tengo que realizar todas las tareas que no hice en vacaciones, jajaja.

Paso rapidito a los reviews:

Clea Everlasting: Bueno, que bueno que te gustaron las escenas, este cap. también tuvo varias de ellas.... Y el próximo sin duda que también. Finalmente, Orphen está entendiendo todo, aunque le ha costado, y en este cap. hemos visto que quiere tanto a Cleo que no puede resistirse a ella. Pobre Majik y Ellis, ¿no? ¡He interrumpido su momento! ¬¬ querrán matarme, ¡¿Quién podrá defenderme?! .. cri.. cri... (grillo extra grande) nadie por lo que veo... uu

Cleoru Misumi: pobre Majik... aunque es cierto U, es medio tontito, pero irá aprendiendo, además Ellis está allí para que él experimente, jojojojo. Cleo perdió la memoria, habrá que entenderla y encima cree que Orphen es su hermano, supongo que él no quiere presionarla. Pero sus propios instintos lo están delatando, jajaja. Aunque ahora tendrá excusa, les están atacando... ups... mejor no hablo más.

Giuliana: Me alegro que te gusten los caps, la verdad pensé que este fic no ha tenido mucho éxito y llegó un momento en que se me acabó la inspiración, pero finalmente he regresado y voy a seguirlo con todos mis ánimos. ¿sabes? Me preocupó la falta de reviews, pero eso ya no es importante... Adoro a los reviewers que tengo. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. besos!!!!!

Eso es todo amigos, les mando muchos saludos y mata ne!!

Suu-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	6. Capitulo 6

**"Comenzando a amar"**

"_Por Sumire-chan"_

_**Capítulo 6:** "Decisiones"_

Orphen se asomó por arriba de un pedazo de pared, mientras sentía que Cleo se aferraba a su brazo atemorizaba. Leki, que estaba más allá, se acercó corriendo a ellos, nunca se separaba de la rubia. Los ojos azulados de la joven miraban con terror hacia todos lados.

- Será mejor salir de aquí - dijo el hechicero y la sostuvo de la mano para sacarla al pasillo.

Los estudiantes corrían hacia todos lados, acatando las órdenes que Artia les daba al verlos pasar. Entonces, Orphen y Cleo se acercaron a él, cuando atendía con magia a una de sus estudiantes, la sangre se escurría de la cabeza del maestro hechicero y su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

- Son dragones - murmuró a ellos sin mirarlos - todos los estudiantes van a la sala de resguardo, si quieres llevar a Cleo allí, nosotros estaremos recorriendo la torre. Están atacando desde el cielo. Listo, Nuri, ve rápido, no mires atrás.

La niña asintió y salió corriendo.

- No quiero ir a esa sala, voy a pelear también.

Antes de que Orphen pudiera detenerla, ella estaba corriendo por el pasillo y apenas le dio tiempo de seguirla. Cleo se metió en su cuarto y sacó su espada, por primera vez desde su golpe, volvía a sostenerla y a tratar de hacer algo con ella, sentía la fuerza que emanaba el arma y se introducía en su cuerpo.

- ¿qué pretendes hacer con eso?

- Luchar, ¿No es obvio?

- Aún estás débil, te prohibo que toques esa espada y te hagas la testaruda, sólo conseguirás que te vuelvan a mandar a la cama.

- ¿Prohibirme? ¡¿TU?! Tu no puedes prohibirme nada porque... porque... - de pronto Orphen sintió que su corazón daba un brinco. Pensó que ella iba a decirle que porque no era su hermano pero ella se quedó muda, mirándolo confundida.

- ¿Porqué?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me estabas diciendo algo...

- Oh, lo olvidé. No importa, hermano. No peleemos, yo quiero luchar, es algo que tengo que hacer.

Orphen decidió no contradecirla más, le tomó la mano que tenía libre y la arrastró hacia el lado opuesto por donde Artia se había marchado, se sentía tan pequeñita esa manita dentro de la suya, resguardada por él. La miró de reojo mientras corría, con todo y espada, Cleo se veía indefensa, aunque su rostro de niña había cambiado, se permitió detallarse el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba amando, era una mujer... sus ojos azules brillaban intesamente, su cabello rubio se escondía entre el hueco de su cuello y sus hombros, y él aspiraba ese aroma repentinamente agradable que emanaba de Cleo.

De pronto se encontró con los grandes ojos azules que le observaban confundidos.

- Orphen... - murmuró ella.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me quieres?

¡Sería posible...! Buscó en su mirada pero no supo qué estaba tratando de encontrar, se detuvo repentinamente y tomó a la rubia de los hombros, pensando que quizás ella le gritaría, aunque sea se enfadaría con ella, la antigua Cleo daría alaridos.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué Cleo eres?

- Yo. ¿Quién más? Sólo hay una Cleo, Orphen.

- ¿A qué te...?

De repente una figura erguida en dos patas con uñas puntiagudas se lanzó sobre ellos y Orphen tuvo escaso tiempo para protegerlos con un escudo sencillo. El dragón tenía ojos rojos furiosos y un humeante vapor era despedido por su nariz, mientras que en las manos deformes llevaba un tridente algo cómico pero con todo y la expresión era espantoso.

- La muerte está en esta torre - gruñó el dragón.

Cleo salió del escudo y le hizo frente con su espada, era muy hábil y a Orphen le hizo recordar a la antigua rubia, quizás era su amiga que había vuelto la que controlaba esta vez ese cuerpo que le volvía loco. Hizo todo lo posible por trasladar su escudo hacia ella, impidiendo que saliera lastimada pero un segundo dragón le atacó y no pudo concentrarse en ambas batallas.

------------------------------

- maldita sea - gruñó Ellis cerrando un ojo con expresión de dolor y sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo, de donde emanaba sangre que se deslizaba hacia el piso goteando. Se agachó a la altura de un cuerpo, se trataba de Kenichi que estaba herido en las piernas. Había un dragón frente a ellos.

- ¡Vete Ellis! - exclamó Ken.

No sabía en qué momento, pero ella había llegado a su lado y él se había descuidado dejando que el dragón le apuñalara la pierna con su tridente, le dolía mucho. Tenía una herida profunda y la sangre se escurría lentamente, cosa que le preocupaba, además, no tenía fuerzas para curarse.

- ¡¡Que no!! ¡Maldito Maldito!! - gritó mientas una bola de energía de extraño color negro se producía en su mano derecha.

El dragón hizo un grito horrorozo antes de sucumbir a ese hechizo. El mismo que Ellis utilizó en los pasillos de la torre de los colmillos mientras llevaba a Ken apoyado en sus hombros y tratando de llevarlo hasta donde los demás estudiantes jóvenes se guarecían.

Cuando lo dejó él le sonrió con agradecimiento antes de verla partir nuevamente hacia los demás pisos de la torre, Ellis, aunque herida, tenía toda la energía revolucionando su cuerpo. Quería llegar a la terraza de la escuela de hechicería, quería acabar con todos los demonios y también necesitaba encontrar a Majik, se habían separado hacia unas horas y aún no lo había cruzado. Rogaba que se encontrase bien.

Se deslizó bajo una roca que estaba enganchada a punto de caer y subió las escaleras que conducían a la terraza, pensando que, ahora que no estaba junto al rubio, notaba su ausencia y se daba cuenta que realmente lo quería. Aunque hubiesen pasados unos años, seguía amando a Majik tanto o más como cuando lo conoció. Pero él... ¿Realmente era ella la única mujer en su vida? Escuchó gritos.

- ¡¡¡Eres un niño, Ja, Ja, Ja!!! ¿Pretendes acabar conmigo?

- Lo haré

- ¡Bromeas!

- ¡¡Mal nacido!!

- ¡¡Cleo aléjate!!

Ellis terminó de subir y se encontró con Cleo en los brazos de Orphen siendo retenida por el hechicero oscuro mientras que Majik empuñaba una espada mágica a duras penas, estaban haciendo frente a una extraña figura, que ella... ella reconoció inmediatamente.

¿Porqué?

¿Había vuelto?

¿Por ella? Quizás por ella... ¡¡NO!! Tuvo miedo, pero no pudo escapar, no... su Majik estaba allí, luchando, entonces, recordó...

..............-..............

Era uno de los días más hermosos en la torre de los colmillos, los estudiantes más grandes tenían el día libre y una muchacha bastante jovencita bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, tarareando alguna canción y cubriendo su cabello con un pañuelo. La seguían dos muchachos que cargaban una canasta cada uno, repleta de manjares.

Los campos estaban verdes y rebosaban de flores y animales, aves y colibris, todo era muy hermoso. La niña de amplios y bellos ojos castaños sonreía, era una chiquilla entre tanta hermosura natural.

- Ellis, deja de correr que no podemos seguirte - protestó uno de los muchachos, tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello castaño amarrado en una colita baja. - Ven... Kenichi y yo no tenemos tu energía.

- Oh, son un par de viejos.

- Como tu digas, pero regresa - dijo Ken, se veía mucho más joven.

Ella se les acercó y le quitó la canasta al otro joven, sin dejar de cantar feliz.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás tan contenta? - preguntó Kenichi.

- Sí, hace días te ví deprimida por algo especial que no quisiste contarnos. Cuéntanos, ¿porqué ahora has cambiado tu humor?

- Oh, simplemente adoro los dias libres. Artia será todo un gran hechicero... pero tiene sus cosas - rió.

- Eres rara, niña.

- ¡Callate Tamuro y no me digas niña!

El muchacho de ojos como rubíes soltó una risita y poniéndose ambas manos tras la cabeza caminó con aire despreocupado.

- Ellis, ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

- Claaro, abandónenme - bromeó Ken sentándose a la sombra de un árbol y mordiendo despistado un sandwich.

- Ni que tuvieras miedo.

- ¡Tamuro no seas tan malo con Ken!

- Si no seas malo con Ken, Ja, ja, ja.

- Oh vamos, sólo quiero hablar con Ellis de algo importante. Enseguida regresamos.

- Ya... yaa... vayan. No se pierdan ni se olviden de mí porque es probable que me coma toda la comida.

- ¡Ni te atrevas! ¡O te pondré un hechizo de jaqueca!

- Lo que digas, Ellis - se acobardó moviendo las manos frente a él.

Tamuro la sostuvo de una mano y la condujo hacia un bosquecito, anduvieron un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un lago donde la luz del sol se reflejaba deleitándolos. Se sentaron a las orillas, en silencio. Al parecer, Tamuro estaba buscando las palabras para hablar pero le costaba encontrarlas.

- Ya está bien de suspenso, Tamu, dime, ¿qué pasa?

- Soy un tonto.

- ¿Qué? Si para eso me llamaste nomás, pierdes tu tiempo, siempre lo supe, ja,ja, ja, es una broma. ¿Qué pasa?

- Que soy un tonto. Yo... me cuesta tanto decirte lo que me pasa.

- Somos amigos, puedes decirme lo que sea.

- Ese es el problema. Ellis, somos amigos y por eso me cuesta más decirte. Oye, yo.. sabes que te quiero, ¿No? Mucho. Eres una gran hechicera y quizás te debo demasiadas cosas. Por eso, no pude evitarlo. De pronto dejaste de ser sólo mi pequeña amiga, aprendiz principal de Artia y comenzaste a ser Ellis, a ser hechicera, a ser la bella mujer quien me ayudaba. Principalmente, me di cuenta que eres una mujer hermosa y bueno yo... comencé a quererte más. Por eso ahora me gustas. Te quiero, Ellis.

El corazón de la hechicera se detuvo... Dios, ¿qué podía hacer ella? No. Su corazón no le correspondía, ¿y entonces?

- Lo siento, Tamu. Yo te quiero mucho, pero no de esa forma. Para mí no puedes ser más que un amigo.

- ¡¿pero porqué?!

- No puedes preguntarme eso. No es nada contra ti... es que yo... amo a otra persona.

- ¿A quien? ¡¿A Kenichi?! ¡No puedes estar enamorada de él! - dijo en tono de broma, despectivamente. Cosa que enfadó mucho a Ellis y se contuvo por no golpearle. A él no le incumbían sus temas románticos, no tenía porqué saber que aún amaba a aquel joven de cabellos rubios.

- ¿Y porqué no puedo?

- ¡Porque es un niño! ¡Es un imbécil! Y a mí que soy un hombre y te puedo ofrecer muchas cosas más, no me quieres.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando así de él! ¡Es tu amigo!

- ¡¡Eso no me importa si es que tu estás enamorada de él!!

- Pues no es él, Tamuro. Y no es de lo que estamos hablando, no lo metas en esto. Yo... estoy enamorada de otro muchacho que tu no conoces. Por eso no puedo corresponderte.

- ¡Quiero saber quien es! - bramó - Dime ya quién es, voy a matarlo.

- ¡Estás loco!

- Sí, pero te quiero.

- ¡¡Deja de decírmelo!! ¿Crees que no me duele dañarte?

Hizo ademán de irse pero Tamuro la tomó del brazo con crueldad y brutalidad.

- ¡Suéltame, pedazo de animal, me estás lastimando!

- Que bien si lo hago. Al menos probarás algo de tu mismo veneno. Pero no te irás de mi lado, Ellis, serás mía, pase lo que pase.

Ella se aterró al ver los ojos del muchacho, retorciéndose le pegó donde más le podía doler y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida del bosque, escuchando sus gritos lejanos, la seguía a pocos metros de distancia. Ya fuera de la espesura se apresuró a encontrarse con Ken. Esto no le llevó mucho, al parecer estaba buscándolos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué corrías? - la tomó de los hombros - ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¡NO! ¡Tamuro! Tamuro está loco... quiere... no sé qué demonios quiere, pero no es nada bueno. Él está loco.

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- Según él me ama, pero no me gustaron las cosas que me ha dicho y aunque quise irme no me ha dejado. Quería propasarce conmigo.

- Ven, Ellis, yo te cuidaré.

- ¡¡No dudaste en correr hacia él, perra!!

- ¡Tamuro!, ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Porqué actúas así?

- No te metas y suelta a la chiquilla. Ella será mía quiera o no.

- ¡¡Estás demente si piensas que te voy a dejar!! Amigo, piensa, recapacita, no te dejes vencer por tus malos pensamientos. Ellis es nuestra amiga, no puedes querer hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

Ellis apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerlos con un escudo cuando Tamuro lanzó una bola de fuego hacia ellos, que estalló en el campo que los mantenía resguardados. Luego, Ellis convocó una espada con magia y controlándola con magia la condujo hacia el que había sido su mejor amigo. Golpeó a Tamuro y el escudo se desvaneció.

- Voy a matarte, desgraciada - gruñó intentando sostener la sangre que emanaba de su hombro. - Volveré y te mataré... lo prometo. ¡Ninguno de ustedes se salvará de mí y tu, Ellis, serás mía, por el mismo demonio que serás mía!

----------------.------------------

Ellis sintió verdadero miedo. De pronto, su mirada castaña se cruzó con los temibles ojos fríos y rojos de Tamuro. Era el mismo Tamuro, el tiempo no había pasado para él, quizás porque ahora era una especie de monstruo extraño.

- ¡¡Ellis!! - exclamó modificando sus labios en una sonrisa espectral - ¡Estás hermosa! ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado! ¡¿has pensando en mí?!

- Tamuro...

- Yo si he pensado mucho en ti...

- Pero eres un demonio.

- ¡Eso no me importa! - gruñó frunciendo el ceño e inmediatamente volvió a sonreír, relajando su rostro - estás tan linda, ven... dime que sí volverás conmigo.

Tamuro intentó acercarse a ella pero una flecha pasó entre medio de ambos y Artia, apareció por la puerta, corrió hacia Ellis.

- Tamuro, debes dejar de hacer esto.

- No hasta que tu vengas conmigo.

- ¿esa es la única condición? - miró a Majik, sonrió con tristeza, luego sintió la mano de su maestro en su hombro. Junto a él había llegado Asali quien estaba curando a Orphen, este tenía unos raspones en la mano, ella miró directo en los ojos del hechicero

- no te atrevas... no lo hagas – susurró Artia.

Ellis se dio vuelta bruscamente y le empujó, mirándole con una expresión que jamás había estado en su rostro sincero, ella sonrió amargamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Dios, estaba aterrorizada.

- ¿Qué lograrás con tenerme junto a ti si realmente no voy a estar? – le preguntó Ellis a Tamuro.

- ¿A-A qué te refieres?

- Que aunque yo este junto a ti jamás pensaré en ti, jamás te amaré... lo siento.

- ¡¿Porqué?! ¡¡¿Porqué no puedes hacerlo?!!

- Iré contigo – dijo firmemente la hechicera – pero jamás, nunca, me tendrás de verdad. Pues yo amo a otra persona y esa se ganó mi amor, cosa que tu no tuviste el valor de hacer.

El muchacho la miró confundido y la hechicera de cabellos castaños lo entendía en cierto modo, Tamuro jamás se puso a pensar en si ella no le querría en algún momento o si tendría la oportunidad en un futuro, no, él simplemente odió. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ese sujeto que estaba frente a ella, de aspecto demacrado, a pesar de que conservaba la misma figura de años atrás, no era su amigo.

No, ese sujeto tenía mucho odio en la mirada.

Y estaba a punto de llevarla a quién sabe donde.

Se acercó a él pero se detuvo a la mitad de camino, miró a Majik. ¡Cuanta confusión leía en sus ojos! Sonrió con tristeza infinita y pensó que el destino le había jugado una muy mala pasada, porque ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, incluso el rubio había descubierto sentimientos por ella, pero finalmente nada había sucedido. Todo eso era muy triste.

- "Perdoname..." – pensó mirando al suelo, volvió a internarse en esos ojos celestes y le pareció que el mar la succionaba y flotaba en un mar donde estaban solo ellos dos.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? – finalmente habló sin prestar atención a nadie más, como si estuvieran solos.

- Yo no puedo seguir acá y pensar que todo se resolverá, tampoco puedo estar todos los días aguardando a que alguien llegue y todo lo que construí se arruine. De alguna forma ha llegado mi hora y mi momento para partir, una vez escuché que a todos nos llega.

- No puedo entenderlo – murmuró muy suave Majik y corrió la vista.

- No, ni podrás. Son las extrañas sensaciones de mi mente, que me dice que es el momento para que yo abandone este lugar, y los deje a ustedes para que sean felices.

- ¡No voy a ser feliz sin ti!

Tamuro levantó la vista, había una sonrisa cínica dibujada en sus labios, el placer de saber que se llevaría a Ellis con él, finalmente su odio había cosechado frutos.

- ¡¡Callate!! – gritó Ellis en un pequeño arranque de histeria. - ¡¡No quiero que me digas nada de eso!! ¡¡No quiero escuchar!! ¡¡Sólo... Sólo olvídame!! Yo también voy a olvidarte para siempre...

Majik se quedó de piedra, quietecito, sin saber qué decirle. Entonces, ella había hecho promesas vanas, había arrojado su amor a cualquier lado y estaba entregándose a un demonio por la seguridad de todos. ¡¿Qué tenía que ver su amor en todo eso?! No, simplemente no iba a entenderlo, porque amaba a Ellis y se suponía que esa era su oportunidad para ser felices, que iban a estar juntos y serían grandes hechiceros.

Miró a la mujer de ojos azulados que estaba frente a él, las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos, su cabello castaño jugaba con el viento que repentinamente se había levantado, se mordía el labio seguramente insegura de lo que estaba por hacer. Esa mujer era tan distinta a la chica amable y tímida que había conocido tiempo atrás, a excepción de esa mirada llena de calidez, eso era lo único que la hacía ser ella. Una de las cosas que lo hacía quererla así.

- Yo no podré... lo siento, pero yo no... no voy a olvidarte.

Ellis dio la vuelta, decidida, estiró sus brazos dispuesta a abrazar a Tamuro.

-------------------.-----------------------------.---------

Cleo no entendía bien lo que sucedía, Orphen la cubría con sus brazos heridos, había un fuerte olor a sangre impregnado en sus túnicas y un hilillo rojo corría de su cuello, donde un hechizo había rozado.

Pero de pronto, cuando Ellis empezó a hablar ella entendió todo...

- Dios, no puede estar pensando hacer eso.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué sabes?

- Hermano, las mujeres somos muy raras... pero hacer algo así

- Dime, ¡¡Puedo detenerla!!

- Ya es tarde...

Y lo hizo. ¡¡Tal como ella lo presintió!! El cuerpo de Ellis se aferró al de Tamuro en un abrazo, y tomó impulso hasta caer de la torre, al vacío, directamente al vacío. En ese instante, un has de luz emergió de las manos de la hechicera y se incrustó en el pecho del joven, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Pero ella también estaba cayendo, y sus gritos eran inevitables...

Majik, que apenas había podido reaccionar corrió al borde de la torre, y un grito desgarrador salió directo de su corazón hacia fuera...

... Y todo se detuvo.

Fin del capitulo 6 

Mil perdones por la tardanza, ya estoy en vacaciones así que ya voy a poder actualizar más seguidamente, pero de verda, es que tuve muchas obligaciones que cumplir y aunque ahorita también tengo muchas voy a intentar hacer todo. Quizás me vuelva loca, jajaja, es una broma, estoy bien. Ahora paso a los reviews:

**Cleoru Misumi:** la verdad es que lo de Orphen y Cleo es muy gracioso, y muy trágico lo de Ellis y Majik, pero sin la tragedia no existe el amor, he comenzado a pensar esto. Igualmente, siempre tendremos amor en mis fics, y del divertido. Te cuento que dentro de muy poco se termina el fic, es una tristeza!!!

**Giuliana:** perdona por la tardanza y me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, eso me llena de orgullo y de tranquilidad, aunque es más la segunda que la primera. Nos vemos.

**Clea Everlasting:** Gracias por las cosas lindas que dicen, no creo que este cap este mucho mejor, pero era necesario hacerlo. Besos.

**Jeanne:** La verdad es que esa idea llegó de pronto a la cabeza de Cleo, ya veremos porqué... y también veremos si Cleo recupera la memoria o no. ¡¿Cómo hará Orphen para lograrlo?!

Eso es todo amigos, debo dejarlos, tengo muchas historias que actualizar.

BYES

Suu-chan


	7. Capitulo 7

**Comenzando a amar"**

_"Por Sumire-chan"_

**_Capítulo 7:_**"Luces"

Nadie comprendió lo que sucedió, el shock estaba clavado en sus rostros que permanecieron fijos mirando el borde de la torre. Majik simplemente cayó de rodillas brillando de una manera intensa, su mirada azulada pronto se empañó sin saber lo que sucedía pero su otra parte si lo sabía. Comenzó a sollozar. Su maestro no comprendía qué le estaba sucediendo y Artia los hizo alejar a sabiendas que en ese estado Majik podría hacer cualquier locura. De pronto, él dejó de brillar...

Orphen y Cleo se le acercaron lentamente. Él les miró desde la incomprensión de perder al ser que amaba. Cleo sintió muchísima tristeza y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras caía al lado de su amigo.

- Ella... no debió hacer eso – murmuró Majik muy suavemente, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse. Y así era. Lo hizo en brazos de la rubia que rápidamente le rodeó. Las lágrimas por fin recorrieron las mejillas del joven aprendiz de hechicería, quien temblaba y se contraía en cada espasmo de llanto.

Cleo miró a Orphen y se vió reflejada en un mar negro preocupado que la hizo pestañear repetidas veces. De pronto, un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Apartó la mirada sonrojándose y frunció el ceño. Se preguntó, ¿Alguna vez había visto a su hermano parado en una gran torre?

----.---.----.----

- ¿Dónde está – le preguntó Cleo a Asali. Ambas estaban en el bello jardín donde Cleo gustaba sentarse. Un lugar lleno de paz, donde había una especie de fuente y plantaciones de flores que se mantenían frescas gracias a ella. Era un salón muy mágico y bello.

- Encerrado en la biblioteca – contestó dando el paradero de su amigo Artia – esta destrozado, no quiere hablar con nadie. No entiende que eso le hace mal. Sólo ella podía hacerle entrar en razón y a duras penas.

- es normal que extrañe a Ellis. Majik también está que ni el sol le calienta, no ha comido ni bebido nada. – suspiró- Orphen se encuentra mal por él.

Asali la miró.

- Tu...

- No me gusta que mi hermano sufra.

- Ahh – Soltó suavemente la mujer. Por un momento, pensó que Cleo había recuperado la memoria, pero era obvio que aún no.

- A ti, ¿te gusta mi hermano?

- ¿Ah? Tu sabes...

- ¿Tu historia...? – asintió – Sé todo. Por supuesto, yo estuve ahí. Mi hermano siempre te ha amado, ¿Tu no lo amas a él?

- Yo... – sonrió tenuemente pensando si de su contestación valdría el futuro de Orphen con esa muchacha, ¡¿Cómo explicarle a esa jovencita el profundo cariño que le tenía a Chrillancelot?! ¿Cómo decirle que él era como su hermano? Y que lo amaba, pero como familia, como madre. Ella jamás amaría a alguien como a Chariman. A nadie – yo amé a alguien, el único en mi vida, Cleo, para siempre.

Una sonrisita se escapó de sus labios y la ocultó inmediatamente haciendo una mueca de dolor, luego frunció la expresión.

- No quiero ver a mi hermano sufrir.

- Si miras hacia atrás no lo verás sufrir – fue el consejo de la hechicera antes de abandonar el salón.

Cleo la miró salir y luego su cristalina mirada se posó en el agua que caía gracilmente de la fuente, se sentía confusa y horriblemente inquieta, sin saber si lo que sentía era lo correcto. La voz de Orphen, un Orphen distinto al actual, llegó hasta sus oídos como de un lugar lejano y la imagen de una mujer de cabellos dorados se escabulló entre sus recuerdos, supo que pertenecía a un ser querido para ella. Y descubrió el sentimiento de hermandad hacia esa persona. Supo que era su hermana y que en algún lugar ella la esperaba, junto a su madre. Ellas eran... su única y verdadera familia.

Vio lo ridículo de la situación y sonrió para sí muy suavemente, se había estado negando a sí misma sentimientos y para ocultarlos mejor había asumido un papel que no le correspondía. Se había escondido en un caparazón, como una niña jugando a las escondidas. Pero ya todo comenzaba a ser muy claro.

Caminó hasta donde el agua podría deslizarse por su cuerpo y la frescura del alivio la invadió. Ahora sus sentimientos habían encontrado la salida, ahora ella quería ser Cleo Everlasting, la misma de antes. Era el momento para que reconociera quién era y que dejase de avergonzarse de lo que su corazón le mandaba a sentir.

Una vez más, sonrió, totalmente empapada; la ropa se le adhería a su cuerpo, amoldándose a sus cabellos rubios, a su figura esbelta y a su estrecha cintura, a su buena proporción. Entonces, ella se fijó en la puerta que se abría, con una sonrisa totalmente perteneciente a la antigua Cleo.

-----.----

Asali atrapó en sus brazos a su niño que corría por los pasillos y reía alegre.

- Chariman, no debes andar gritando, recuerda que estamos de luto.

- ¿Luto? Yo no estoy de eso, mamá.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, hoy acabé el luto.

Asali sonrió con ternura ante la inocencia del pequeño.

- ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

- Estaba muy aburrido acá en la torre, no hay cosas divertidas para hacer. Así que bajé al pueblo, pero no fui solo, mamá. Mi maestra me llevó a dar una vuelta por los campos de arroz, charlamos mucho y jugamos...

- ¿Tu maestra? Amor tu sabes...

- No, ella está viva, mamá. Ellis y yo estuvimos jugando, incluso practicamos magia, mira... – le enseñó una cortadura leve en una de sus muñecas – me lastime, el hechizo de mi maestra, puedes comprobar. Fue ella...

- No – afirmó con un tono terminante – Ellis se fue amor y no quiero que hables más de ellos. Hace daño, ¿Entiendes?

Chariman asintió.

- Lo siento – susurró suavecito.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos, había algo muy diferente entre el amor que le tenía a ese Chariman y al anterior.

El niño no lloró, igual que cuando se enteró de la muerte de su maestra. Le acarició la cabecita con dulzura y él le sonrió antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo. Lugo se detuvo en el corredor y soltó una risita suave, mirando hacia una esquina con evidente complicidad mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- Ellos mienten, ¿verdad?

- Lo siento.

Una lágrima corrió silenciosa por su mejilla inmediatamente después de esa confesión.

- Entonces, ya no jugaremos más.

- Tengo poco tiempo, mi pequeño.

- Yo sé... pero me gustaría.

- A mi también Chariman. Pero ya no me queda tiempo y tengo cosas que terminar aquí.

- ¡Pero...! – y no pudo terminar, pues se encontraba totalmente solo – Pero maestra...

---------.-----------.------

Asali miró correr a su bebé y luego caminó hasta un saloncito donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Entró sin llamar y muy lentamente, moviéndose con suavidad se acercó a una mesita donde una figura se inclinaba sobre un libro. Tenía los cabellos cortos cubriéndole la mirada y leía un libro de antaño, tenía ojeras.

- Aún sigues aquí – murmuró ella y el silencio hizo eco en el cuarto – No quieres contestarme, ¿verdad? Artia, ¿Crees que Ellis querría encontrarte de esta manera? No es justo – ella le acarició la mejilla con dedos trémulos – no me gusta verte así. Yo... yo te quiero mucho.

El hombre que había estado escuchando levantó la cabeza al instante en que ella atravesaba la puerta, y la tristeza cubrió como sombra sus ojos.

- Deberías ir tras ella.

Miró hacia la ventana y sus ojos se dilataron.

- Te quiere y te has estado portando mal con ella.

- Tu...

- Yo no estaré aquí siempre. Y no habrá alguien después de mi que trate de ayudarte también. Piensa... sólo piensa que tengo una pequeña oportunidad y tu también a tienes.

- Una oportunidad...

- ¡Vamos Hombre Cangrejo! ¡Sé feliz!

- Tu...

- Yo soy feliz por ti.

Artia, el hechicero, sonrió suave.

- creo que tengo miedo.

- No puedo creer que lo admitas.

- No lo haré otra vez.

- Eso me parece bien, maestro – ella soltó una risita – te quiero mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora ve.

Él corrió hacia la puerta y luego se volteó, ya no habia nadie. Nuevamente echó a correr y encontró a la mujer a mitad del pasillo. La tomó del brazo y le sonrió.

- ¿Has cambiado de opinión? – preguntó ella.

- Tenías razón. Me comporté mal contigo y me han hecho pensar... quien fuese. Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad, Asali, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me ayudarías?

- Por supuesto.

- Asali...

- Dime.

- Yo también te quiero mucho.

--------.------.----------

Orphen caminó un solo paso, las manos le temblaban y el corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte en su pecho. La figura que estaba frente a él sólo tenía comparación con un ángel de belleza inigualable, hermosa blancura y destellos dorados contrastando en una piel lechosa. Una piel húmeda que le fascinaba y le hacía verse a sí mismo acariciándola. Ella estaba empapada.

Se acercó más.

- Eres... tu no eres mi hermano, ¿porqué no me lo dijiste?

El hechicero negro abrió grandes los ojos. Por fin aquel Dios se ponía de su lado y esa mujer a la que amaba, le recordaba. Entonces, tuvo la duda, ¿le correspondería esa mujer? Recordó las miles de veces que habían peleado, discutido, muchas de ellas por algo tan simple como la comida. Se dio cuenta que a él le gustaba pelear con ella, se veía increíblemente hermosa cuando se enojaba. Sonrió.

- No podía obligarte a recordar.

- Pero... pero eso no estaba bien. ¡Orphen me estuviste mintiendo!

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- Y regresé Orphen, la antigua Cleo. – suspiró – quiero pedirte disculpas, estoy alterada. Yo... tonta, no eres mi hermano.

- No lo soy.

- He tomado una decisión. Hoy mismo debo volver a mi ciudad, debo hablar con mi hermana y mi madre, deben estar preocupadas por no recibir noticias mías y además yo... tengo que resolver algo. Aún debo aclarar esto, no debiste permitir que yo siguiera esta mentira. Una mentira que yo misma me impuse – y al terminar pasó por el lado del hechicero.

Este se quedó mirando el lugar donde ella había estado. Quizás sería lo mejor... Una parte de él le obligaba a dar la vuelta, tomarla en brazos y amarla y besarla hasta que decidiese que debía quedarse con él en la torre. Y otra parte, simplemente se negaba y explicaba que las cosas estarían mejor si se alejaban un tiempo. ¡Al diablo todo! Dijeron ambas partes. ¡Jamás estaría mejor sin ella!

- No – la escuchó decir - ¡¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?! No quiero volver a casa, estoy escapando. No quiero regresar... sin ti.

Orphen volteó a verle, ella sonreía tímidamente, el agua se deslizaba por su cuello de una manera que hizo que envidiara ese líquido.

- Realmente te necesito y estoy cansada de simular que no o que no siento nada por ti. Yo sé que tu amas a Asali. ¡Pero no me importa! Por alguna razón sé que me basta estar para cuando me necesites y luchar por un lugar en tu corazón, aunque a veces seas tan fastidioso. – sonrió – aunque me hagas rabiar.

Las palabras de esa mujer, de su adorada, de la mujer a la que algún día, estaba seguro, llevaría al altar; le dejaron en repentino shock, del que salió solito, ante la mirada celeste de Cleo. Se le acercó despacito y simplemente la abrazó, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. La encontró tan pequeña...

- También te necesito y quiero que estés conmigo, no sólo eso, te obligaré a estar conmigo, si es necesario – la soltó un poco y enfrentó su mirada – Y aunque te necesito tanto, no me pidas que deje de hacerte enfadar.

Ella pestañeó confundida, se encogió de hombros y sonrió de una manera muy bella. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Orphen saltó levemente con su contacto, se separó y se inclinó hacia ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, Cleo se aferró a los hombros del hechicero y cerró los ojos mientras terminaba de cerrar la distancia. El contacto fue leve en principio, muy suave; hasta que él, extasiado con esos labios, pidió permiso para ir más allá y seguir tocando el cielo con las manos. Ella accedió y se encontró con una lengua cálida, que se imponía y que le gustaba, arrastrándola a un juego hermoso, que se acabó lentamente cuando les faltó el aire. Cleo jamás había besado así.

La mirada de la joven brillaba y Orphen supo que Cleo solía verse hermosa al enfadarse y que quizás por eso se enamoró de tan bella mujer. Sus manos corrieron hacia su cintura, sin tocar más de la cuenta y ella soltó una risita.

- ¿De que te ríes?

- No voy a golpearte porque me acaricies.

Él levantó una ceja.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

- ¿yo? En nada – y volvió a reír, dejando a Orphen pensando dos cosas.

La primera que Cleo tenía unas ideas muy extrañas, pero valía la pena probarlas. Sonrió él entonces y abrazó a la mujer. La segunda, que sin duda Cleo era una tigresa hermosamente enfadada pero así... tan feliz, era hermosísima y se convertía en la mujer a la que había comenzado a amar, como un hombre de verdad. La besó, una y otra vez... y muchas veces más.

----.----

El cielo se teñía de un rojizo anaranjado muy hermoso, el viento soplaba levemente y un olorcito a salado inundaba el ambiente. Majik se encontraba en aquella terraza, solo como quería estar, su mirada fija en aquel paisaje y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas pálidas. Una risa se escuchó detrás suyo y él volteó a ver.

- ¿Porqué te haces esto? – preguntó ella y él pensó en lo bella que la encontraba y en lo tonto que había sido al perder tanto tiempo con esa mujercita - ¿No sabes como actuar? Tengo poco tiempo, Majik, hay un lugar allá para mí y debo ocuparlo. Sólo quería despedirme.

Él saltó con esa palabra y corrió a abrazarla, no quería volver a sentir la sensación de vacío. La suavidad de los castaños cabellos y su aroma... Su mejilla rozó la suya y la sintió increíblemente fría.

- Yo no... – él la calló con sus dedos, tocando sus gélidos labios, sonrió internamente, triste, ella ya no podría volver. Tenía un lugar donde aguardaban su llegada y en el que ella tendría nuevas ocupaciones y obligaciones. Ella no podría estar mucho más tiempo. Sólo una despedida.

Sintió la mano de Majik recorrer su espalda y quedarse en su cintura. La otra acaricia con infinita ternura su mejilla, mirándola intensamente.

- no quiero perderte.

- Perdóname por tanto mal...

- No, te amo y lo haré siempre. No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho esto. Aún me haces muy feliz.

- Entonces, ¿porqué llorabas?

Él volteó la mirada y la soltó sin perder la suavidad. Fijó sus ojitos en el atardecer.

- Es hermoso, ¿no?

- Lo es – murmuró ella- Tengo que irme.

- No, ¡No lo hagas!

- No soy yo quien decide – le sostuvo la mano – lo mejor... será que me olvides. Ya no debes acordarte que Ellis existió. Que sea una recuerdo lejano, que casi piensas haber inventado.

- Estás demente.

Ella rió.

- Sí, quizás.... Majik es lo mejor.. o no, Majik... te amo. – se puso en puntitas hacia él y con lentitud le besó. Había tanta magia en ese beso como en cualquiera de sus hechizos. Él rubia la deseó y a la vez se prometió no olvidarla.

Lentamente, la caricia se profundizaba y a la par la esencia se desvanecía, como aire, como el agua que fluye. Como una paloma que alzó vuelo, ella ya no estaba allí. El joven se encontró solo, caminó hacia atrás, que belleza había encontrado en esa mujer y en su propia vida... Se preguntó porqué había sido tan torpe y sonrió, sin dejar de caminar. Había hecho cosas buenas, también cosas malas, pero había sido genial viajar con su maestro y con Cleo, entendió que había gente hermosa en el mundo pero que este no tenía un verdadero sentido si le faltaba una parte de su alma. Y una parte muy importante en realidad.

Entonces ahora todo se mejoraría y quizás él recuperaría ese pedacito. Pero estaba agradecido.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió, escuchó voces, y todo los que habían subido a aquel lugar, guiados por algo especial, incluso el mismísimo Ken, vieron el cuerpo del muchacho caer hacia atrás, hacia el vacío...

Chariman se acercó al borde corriendo y le siguieron los demás, anonadados, miró al cielo oscuro y sus ojitos se fijaron en dos luces que chocaban entre sí.

- ¿los ves mamá? – gritó – Dijeron los dioses que las almas que están destinadas a amarse van al más allá juntos...

Asali miró a su niño y luego a Artia, se abrazó al pequeño mientras el hechicero se les acercaba, ojalá Chariman tuviera razón. Cleo sintió los brazos de Orphen rodearla y lloró de tristeza y felicidad por su amigo, que guiaba a su amada hacia la luz de su nuevo hogar, donde les esperaban y donde se tendrían el uno al otro. Esperó que recorrieran el buen camino.

Entonces, deseó la felicidad para Orphen y para ella, al igual que para todos los demás.

En la oscuridad, las risas se escuchaban...

**_ FIN _**

Bueno, fue un final un tanto extraño, ya cansada de los finales felices-felices donde todos comen perdices y nadie sale dañado y hay mucho amor y hadas y que se yo cuantas cosas más. Así que para variar un poco, hice este final, donde ellos mueren, pero es un final feliz, pues están juntos. Eeeen fin, me gusta ese estilo de finales, pero tampoco se me va a hacer una costumbre, tengo contratadas las hadas para mis próximos finales.

¿Planes? Bueno, tengo más o menos 8 fanfictions en varias secciones que tengo que terminar. Para los fanáticos de Shaman King, en Frío y Calor (uno de mis primeros fics, de esta serie el primero para ser más precisa) se acerca el final y ya falta poquísimo. En Amar es... (El mas nuevito) aún queda para rato y es una de mis prioridades luego de terminar los que ya tengo hace tiempito. Cadenas de amor, lo tenemos momentáneamente detenido hasta que encuentre nuevamente el hilo de la historia que perdí por culpa de aislarme con otras historias. Para Rurouni Kenshin, mis queridos amigos... Hechiceros y Demonios finaliza, Snif, y ya no volverá pero aparecerá de la nada "El reinado de fuego" y haré líos por allí. "otra vez la misma historia..." de Gundam Wing, seguirá y seguirá porque acabo de comenzarlo y aunque les arte me seguirán viendo. Y el de Slam Dunk "El basketball es cosa de familia" Esta detenido momentáneamente también y quizás pronto vuelva con él, pero por ahora perdónenme pero no puedo continuarlo. Quizás pronto suba un cap y lo detenga. Inuyasha... "Forjando Cambios" nuevo fic, ya veremos cómo va.

Y para esta adorada sección, que está creciendo cada vez más día a día volveré, amigos, sin duda, con un nuevo fic del que no adelantaré nada por ahora ni siquiera el nombre, al que tengo que modificar y buscar uno que me convenza más.

Sin más que decirles sólo agradecerles su apoyo y su inmensa paciencia para conmigo paso a los reviews:

**Clea Everlasting:**_ muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo durante la vida de este fic, aunque no he tenido muchos reviews esto ha sido lo de menos teniendo tantos ánimos bonitos de gente como tu, y esto me ha puesto contenta porque también te conocí como amiga. Clea, ha sido divertido y seguira siendo, ánimo con tus fics (realmente les recomiendo a esta muchachita) y ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, okas?_

**_Cleoru Misumi:_** _ooh miles de gracias, ojalá te haya gustado este final, nos veremos seguramente en el próximo fic, o eso espero, ¿no? Bueno, amiga, graacias._

**_Erychan:_**_ fue un final un tantito triste yo sé y que tu querías que los alegrara, pero después de todo fueron felices, ¿o no? La verdad yo creía que era momento de variar, y quizás las cosas en la tierra se harían más difíciles para ellos, después de todo los tenemos a Ken quien también ama a Ellis, en fin, gracias._

BUEEEENOOOO, me despido no para siempre, ya me emociona esta parte, ja ja, ja, ja, simplemente digo que nos veremos prontito, y volveré sólo para atormentarlos. Ahora si, nos vemos, los adoro y muchas gracias.

HASTA PRONTO!

Suu-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


End file.
